Drugs
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Modern AU. This is my first Mergana story. Merlin meets Morgana in a bar and they tell each other the truth. Morgana finds out that Merlin's on drugs and helps him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Drugs**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

One cold rainy evening, Merlin was in a bar. He was sitting by himself. Then a girl sits down next to him. Merlin looked at her and saw that it was Morgana.

"Hello, Merlin. Long time no see." Morgana greeted.

"What do you want, Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for what I did."

"Yeah. Like it's going to help."

"I know that won't but please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it."

Then Morgana grabbed Merlin and kissed him. Merlin didn't fight. When Morgana pulled away, Merlin saw the woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Please, let me explain." Morgana begged. Merlin sat down and sighed. "When I woke up from when you poisoned me, I was in a room full of mandrake roots. I tried to fight. I was in there alone. In the dark with nothing. Eventually I just broke. I never wanted to harm you." Morgana started crying.

"But I poisoned you." Merlin replied.

"Because I was the source of the enchantment. I know why now and I'm sorry."

"When you were gone, I want to die. I was angry at myself, at Morgause. I was really angry at destiny."

"I'm sorry I put you in the positions that I put you in."

"When I killed you, I wanted to take Excalibur and kill myself. Both times. I loved you."

"I loved you too."

"Everyone told me that you were nothing but darkness. I didn't want to believe it. When I found out about what the Sarram did to you and Aithusa, I was so angry and upset. You didn't deserve the pain that you went through. I wanted to tell you about my magic but everyone told me not to."

Then Morgana put a finger on his lips. She shushed him.

"I know. I understand. It's ok now. I forgive you. Please forgive me." Morgana whispered.

"I do. Now that I know, I just wish that I could turn back time."

"You can't but we can put the past where it belongs."

"I cant."

"I know. I'll help you."

Merlin finished his drink.

"Do you want anything?" Merlin asked.

"No. I don't drink. How about we go to your apartment and talk?" Morgana answered.

"Ok."

As they stood up, Merlin started to stumble. Morgana put his right arm around her shoulders.

"Let me help you. You're drunk." Morgana said.

"I don't get drunk." Merlin mumbled. They walked out of the bar. As they walked it started raining harder.

"We need to hurry."

"Yeah."

So they all but ran to Merlin's apartment. When they got to the building, they went to Merlin's apartment.

"When we get in, I have some clothes that you can wear, so that those clothes can dry." Merlin said.

"Ok." Morgana answered. They went in. Merlin took his shoes off.

"You can take your shoes off. I'll be right back."

Morgana nodded. Merlin went to his bedroom. Morgana looked around. Merlin's apartment was neat and clean but in the kitchen there were drugs and bottles of alcohol. She had to hold back tears. She could barely believe that Merlin was a drug addict and alcoholic. Then Merlin came out. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Merlin wondered. Morgana wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing." Morgana answered. Merlin handed her the clothes.

"Here. You can go change in the bathroom."

"Thanks. You should change too. You could get sick."

"I will."

SO Morgana went to get change. When she was done, she went back out. Merlin hadn't change his clothes. He sat on the couch and had a blanket beside him. He heard her and turned around.

"You can put the clothes in the basket behind you. Then sit down and make yourself comfortable." Merlin sighed.

"Thank you." Morgana thanked as she put her clothes in the basket. Merlin nodded and went to his bedroom. Morgana sat down on the couch. She was still cold from the rain. Then Merlin come back in. He threw his wet clothes into the basket. Then he sat down. He threw the blanket at her.

"That's for you. You still look cold."

"Thanks."

Morgana covered herself up with the blanket.

"Do you want anything?" Merlin asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Morgana replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Merlin. Just calm down. You need to relax."

"Ok. SO what do you want to talk about?"

"You. Tell me some things that you did to Arthur with your magic."

"Why would I harm Arthur with my magic?"

"He's a jerk. I know that he annoyed you."

Merlin laughed.

"OK. I have done somethings to Arthur." Merlin sighed.

"Come on, tell me." Morgana begged. SO Merlin did. They talked for several minutes. Morgana was still cold. Merlin cold see her shivering. He sighed and looked at her. "What?"

"You're still cold. Come here." Merlin sighed. Morgana moved over to Merlin. Merlin pulled her close to him. Morgana moaned and curled up against Merlin. Merlin covered her up. Then he grabbed his phone and looked at the weather. He sighed.

"What?"

"You might as well stay here tonight. It's just going to get colder. The rain is going to get worse."

"Ok. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. I'll take the couch You can have my bed. It's warmer."

"No. It's your bed."

"I'll carry you to bed if necessary. You will sleep on the bed."

"Fine. You win. But for now, let's just stay like this. I like it."

"Ok."

Then Morgana kissed Merlin's lips. Merlin kissed back. When Morgana pulled away, she curled up against Merlin. Merlin sighed and kissed Morgana's forehead.

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

"I love you too." Morgana replied.

"I'm so tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"Ok."

Merlin grabbed a pillow and moved so that he was lying down. Morgana got up and covered Merlin up. She went to Merlin's room and went to sleep. During the night, Morgana had a nightmare. Merlin woke to her screaming. He got up and ran to his room. He went in and saw Morgana thrashing. He sat on the bed and grabbed Morgana's arms.

"Morgana, it's ok." Merlin said. He grabbed Morgana and pulled her into a hug. Morgana woke up and started hitting Merlin. "Morgana, it's ok. It's just me." Eventually Morgana calmed down. She began to cry on Merlin's shoulder.

TBC

 **Please tell me your thoughts. Just be careful about what you put.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Drugs pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"It's ok. You're fine." Merlin whispered.

"It was horrible." Morgana cried. Merlin shushed her and hugged her close.

"It's ok. Just go back to sleep."

"I can't."

Morgana looked at Merlin. Merlin kissed her. When he pulled away, he sighed.

"Now can you?" Merlin asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I should go home." Morgana replied.

"No. Stay here. It's ok."

"Can you stay with me?"

"Sure."

SO they got comfortable.

"What was it about?" Merlin asked.

"You. You had an overdose on drugs and you died." Morgana answered. Merlin pulled away and sat up.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the drugs and bottles of alcohol in the kitchen. How long Merlin?"

"For about 15 years."

"Oh, Merlin."

They cried. Morgana kissed Merlin as she cried.

"Please, be careful. I don't want to lose you." Morgana cried.

"I will. I just can't stop now. It could kill me." Merlin replied.

"I know."

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess."

"Hey, I still love you. I know you've gone through a lot. More than you should have. Just don't turn to drugs and alcohol when you're upset. Let me help you."

"Ok."

Morgana hugged Merlin. They cried themselves to sleep. The next morning, Merlin woke to Morgana moving. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Merlin. How do you feel?" Morgana wondered.

"Tired. I have a bad headache." Merlin answered.

"You look tied."

"What time is it?"

"About noon. I just woke up."

"I should probably get dressed and walk you home."

"No. Go take a shower. I'll make us some lunch."

"Ok."

Merlin got up and went to take a shower. Morgana went to make breakfast. When Merlin was done taking a shower, he got dressed. He realized that he didn't get a shirt. He went to bedroom to find a shirt but couldn't find one. He went to the kitchen and hugged Morgana.

"Merlin, where's your shirt?" Morgana asked.

"With all the other dirty clothes. I haven't washed them in a while." Merlin replied.

"Just go get a shirt."

"Maybe when you give me a kiss."

Morgana turned around and gave him a kiss. Then she saw the scar from when she had captured him. She put her hand on it. She saw several other scars. Then she saw Merlin's stab wounds. His torso was practically covered in them.

"It's nothing, Morgana." Merlin sighed.

"Did I cause all of these?" Morgana questioned.

"No. This burn mark on my chest was from Nimueh. The other ones were from bandits. There's only a couple that were caused by you. Let's just put it in the past."

"Ok. What about those stab wounds?"

"It happened several hundred years ago. They don't heal."

"No wonder why you're so pale. You look ill. Go sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Ok. I'm just really scared about you."

Merlin kissed Morgana and then shushed her.

"You'd better finish making lunch before you burn it." Merlin whispered. Morgana nodded. Merlin went to find a shirt. After looking for several minutes, he finally found a nice shirt.

"Lunch is ready." Morgana said. So they ate lunch. "What happened?"

"One night, I was asleep. My house was broken into. I woke up and the man was standing over me. I tried to stop him but he started stabbing me. When he thought I was dead, he left. I was bleeding to death. My mother came the next day. She stayed with me till she died. She would treat my wounds. For the first year, I was so weak that I couldn't get out of bed. She would help me in any way she could. I felt horrible. I was in so much pain. I was able to get up and walk around a year later. I was bleeding all the time. I was in all lot of pain. She died a few years later." Merlin explained.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. She cared for me. She was my rock. When I was upset, she would help me."

"I'm sorry. Hunith was like a mother to me."

"She loved you. No matter what, she loved you. You were like a daughter to her. I think she's proud of you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. If she were here, she's be happy to see you like this."

"Thanks. I do know that she would be upset to see you like this."

"I know."

They finished eating. Morgana was about to clean the dishes but Merlin stopped her.

"Don't bother. I have to do the dishes anyway." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Morgana answered. "I need my clothes."

SO Merlin got her clothes. Morgana went to the bathroom and got dressed. When she came out, Merlin was taking his drugs.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine. It was time for me to take my drugs." Merlin answered.

"Ok. You should go lay down for a few minutes."

"How do you know?"

"I did some research."

"Ok."

So Merlin went to lie down. Morgana cleaned up the kitchen. She moved all of Merlin's drugs and stuff somewhere safer. She cleaned the dishes and did the laundry. When she was done, Merlin came out.

"What did you do?" Merlin asked slowly.

"I cleaned the place." Morgana replied.

"I know but why?"

"Because I was bored and needed something to do."

"Ok. I should take you home. How far is it to your place."

"One block."

So they walked to Morgana's apartment. When they got there, a lady came out of one of the other apartments.

"Morgan, I was so worried. You didn't come home last night." She said.

"It's ok, Lizzy. I stayed with a friend." Morgana answered. Then Lizzy saw Merlin.

"Who's he?"

"I'm Merlin." Merlin greeted.

"I stayed at his place. He didn't want me to get sick or wet." Morgana explained.

"Nothing more than that?" Lizzy wondered.

"Lizzy!"

"What? You've been lonely lately."

"SO? Doesn't mean I'd sleep with an old friend."

"Ok. I should probably go back to Jason. Bye."

"Bye."

Then Merlin and Morgana went into Morgana's apartment.

"Wow. That was weird." Merlin said.

"Tell me about it." Morgana answered.

"Morgana, I need to tell you something."

TBC

 **What do you think Merlin has to say. Tell me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Drugs pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What is it?" Morgana wondered.

"Some of my scars. They aren't from protecting Arthur, they were me trying to kill myself." Merlin answered. Morgana went to Merlin and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She put her hand on the scar from when she had captured him.

"I know. No one go live as long as you have without trying to kill themselves. You've lost so much. It doesn't change how I feel. I still love you."

Then she kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back. When they pulled away, Merlin was crying. Morgana wiped the tears from his eyes. They went and sat down on the couch. Morgana hugged Merlin as he cried. When Merlin stopped crying, they just sat there in each other's arms.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Hm?" Merlin moaned.

"Look at me."

Merlin did. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you. It doesn't matter what you've done or how you feel." Morgana sternly said.

"I know." Merlin answered.

"Do you? Because I can see the doubt in your eyes."

"It's just... I don't deserve you. Heck, I killed you."

"If you don't deserve love and happiness than neither do I. I nearly killed you several times. I killed innocent people."

"Why do you love me? How could you love me?"

"Because I wasn't me. I forced you to have to do what you did. I love you because I loved you as soon as I saw you for the first time. That love hasn't faded. I saw the look on your face when you saw me wearing that dress. I could tell that you loved me."

"I did. You were so beautiful. You still are. I love you so much."

They were about to kiss but someone knocked on the door. They sighed.

"That was bad timing." Merlin sighed.

"Agreed. I'll go get it." Morgana answered. So Morgana went to open the door. It was Lizzy and Jason. "Hey, Lizzy."

"Hey. I thought we could all talk and get to know Merlin." Lizzy explained.

"Ok. Come in."

So Lizzy and Jason came in.

"Merlin, this is Jason." Morgana introduced. Merlin and Jason greeted each other. They sat down and talked.

"SO how did you two meet?" Lizzy wondered. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other.

"We'd rather not talk about it. We've both had a traumatic past." Merlin explained.

"Oh but it can't be that bad."

"Take your worst day and multiply it by 3. That's how bad."

"Wow, that's really bad." Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"Well, if it was so bad then why are you trying to get together?" Lizzy questioned.

"We're not. We're just trying to mend our friendship. That's it." Morgana replied.

"Ok. If you say so. Do you have a job?"

"Sort of. I had a job as a doctor." Merlin sighed.

"What happened?"

"I got shot and I couldn't go back. I'm trying to find another job but its not going well."

"How were you shot?"

"We had a pregnant woman in the hospital. She was dying. We managed to get her stable but her husband wouldn't let us near her. He was abusive. He managed to get a gun into the hospital. I tried to stop him and he shot me in the abdomen. One of the nurses managed to get help. I lost a lot of blood. I nearly died several times during surgery. I fell into a coma."

"Your family must have been scared."

"My family died a long time ago. I had no one to pull me out of that coma. I had several friends who helped me. I finally woke up. When I did, it had been a month. The husband was in prison and the wife gave birth to a healthy little girl. It still took me awhile to recover. When I was safe to come back, I was just so traumatized that I quit. Everyone understood and they agreed that I shouldn't be doing my job if I couldn't handle it."

"You should have tried harder."

"When I entered the hospital, I felt panic and fear take over. When I got to my floor, I just couldn't do it. When I walked past the room I was shot in, it was too overwhelming."

"Well, you just aren't strong enough."

"Lizzy, I don't think you understand. You haven't been shot. You haven't spent months in the hospital recovering from it."

"When was this?" Morgana asked.

"About 6 months ago. I quit last month."

"I wish I could have been there to help you."

"It's ok."

"So how old are you?" Jason asked.

"25."

"Wow. That's young."

"I started early. My great uncle helped me. He was a doctor too."

"Wow. That must have helped."

"It did."

"We should get back. We have a lot to do."

So Lizzy and Jason left. When Morgana closed the door, they sighed.

"I'm sorry about Lizzy. She can be a bit high and mighty. She can be very rude and nosy. She doesn't understand suffering." Morgana explained.

"Tell me about it." Merlin answered. They went and sat down on the couch. Morgana grabbed a blanket and they watched a movie.

"Which movie?"

"Do Prince Caspian."

"Ok."

So they sat together under the blanket and watched Prince Caspian. As they watched the movie, Morgana kept rubbing where Merlin had been shot. Merlin let her. He knew that she needed peace. When the movie was over, Morgana sighed. She was still rubbing Merlin's wound.

"Morgana, you've been rubbing my abdomen for nearly three hours." Merlin whispered.

"I know. It's just... I can't get over the fact that you went through that and had no family to help you." Morgana replied.

"Well, I have you now."

"Can I see it?"

Merlin lifted his shirt enough for Morgana to see it.

"It was through and through. I have a stab wound on my back. That's where it exited." Merlin explained.

"That must have hurt." Morgana whispered as she touched it.

"It hurt."

Merlin kissed Morgana's forehead.

"I should go home." Merlin sighed. "If you have a nightmare, call me."

"Ok. I will." Morgana mumbled. They kissed and Merlin left.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Drugs pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Merlin got home, he took his drugs and started drinking. When he had finished the bottle, he went to bed. He couldn't sleep. Morgana was able to sleep. A few hours later, she woke up and screamed. She eventually calmed down. She saw that it was 1 in the morning. She got up and snuck out of her apartment. She didn't want to be caught by Lizzy. She ran to Merlin's apartment. She used magic and opened the door. She quietly closed the door and took her shoes off. She went into Merlin's room. Merlin heard footsteps and panicked. When Morgana opened the door, he sighed in relief.

"Morgana, you scared me." Merlin whispered.

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare." Morgana answered. Merlin turned the lamp and saw the tears on Morgana's face.

"Why didn't you call me. It's 1:30 in the morning."

"You didn't give me your phone number."

"Ah. Come lie down. I couldn't sleep."

So Morgana laid down next to Merlin. She let Merlin pull her into a hug. She started crying.

"I had a dream where you were shot by Morgause. I tried to help you but you died. There was so much blood. I was so scared. It felt so real." Morgana cried. Merlin shushed her.

"I'm here. It wasn't real. We'll be fine. Go to sleep." Merlin whispered.

"I can't. I'm so scared."

Then Merlin moved Morgana's right hand so it was on his mace scar.

"There. When you sleep, you'll know that I'm here and that I'm alive. Now sleep." Merlin said. He squeezed Morgana's right hand. Morgana nodded and went to sleep. Merlin fell asleep watching Morgana. He woke feeling Morgana move. He opened his eyes and saw Morgana cover the with the blankets.

"I'm cold." Morgana moaned.

"I know. I am too. Go back to sleep." Merlin answered. So they went back to sleep. Both of the woke feeling a lot better and not as cranky. "Hey Gana."

"Hey, my dragon. What should we do?"

"Sleep."

"No. It's already noon."

"Again?"

Merlin looked at his phone and saw that she was right.

"How about we go to your apartment and eat." Merlin sighed.

"Ok. We'll have to sneak in because of nosy Lizzy." Morgana replied.

"Ok."

So they got up. Merlin got dressed. They went to Morgana's apartment and snuck in. When they closed the door, they sighed.

"I'm going to get a shower." Morgana said. They kissed. Morgana pulled away and went to take a shower. Merlin made lunch. As he was making lunch, someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened it and saw Lizzy.

"Oh, Merlin. Where's Morgan?" Lizzy asked.

"She's taking a shower. And I'm making lunch/ breakfast." Merlin replied.

"Why is she in the shower at this time of day?"

"Because she just woke up. I came here as soon as I woke up."

"I need to talk to her."

"She's still practically half-asleep."

"So?"

Then Morgana came out.

"What is it, Lizzy?" Morgana sighed as she came to the door.

"Where were you this morning?" Lizzy questioned.

"In my room sleeping."

"I knocked on the door this morning and you didn't answer."

"I was asleep. I've been really tired lately. Merlin was nice enough to come over and make us breakfast/lunch."

"What happened last night? I heard you scream."

"I had a nightmare. I called Merlin. We talked for a while. I went back to sleep. Then next thing I know, Merlin is waking me up."

"Ok. How about Jason and me come over for dinner?"

"Ok."

Then Lizzy left. Morgana closed the door. They sighed.

"Why does she have to so nosy?" Merlin asked.

"Who knows. You'd better finish breakfast. It's about to burn." Morgana sighed. So Merlin did. "I'm going to get dressed. I'm still in my pjs."

"Ok."

So Morgana went to get dressed. When she was dressed, she came out, sat on the couch, and braided her hair. Merlin came over and kissed her head.

"Merlin." Morgana laughed. She finished with her hair and kissed Merlin's lips.

"Breakfast is ready. Come eat before it gets cold." Merlin said. So they ate breakfast.

"These pancakes are good. Mordred was right, you can cook."

"Thanks. I have to admit, I haven't cooked anything in a while. I don't eat very often."

"Now I know why you're skinnier than you were a thousand years ago. Merlin, you need to eat. What if the spell wears off. You could die."

"Before you came, I would have been happy about dying but now that I have you, I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die either."

They finished eating. When they were done, Merlin cleaned up. They sat and talked till it was 5 pm.

"We should start dinner." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Morgana replied. So they made dinner. As it was cooking, Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana.

"I love you so much."

"Me too."

Morgana turned around and wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck. They kissed each other. They didn't pull away as quickly as they usually do. Then they heard a knock on the door. They pulled away and sighed. They opened the door and saw Jason and Lizzy. Lizzy gave Merlin a look. Luckily Merlin didn't see it.

"Come in. Dinner will be ready soon." Morgana greeted.

"Thanks." Lizzy answered. So they went into the living room and sat down.

"So, Merlin, the night she was at your apartment, did Morgan have any nightmares?" Lizzy interrogated.

"She did but I helped her and comforted her. She told me about it. I stayed with her till she fell asleep." Merlin answered calmly.

"Good. Morgan's been having these terrible nightmares for a long time now. She needs someone who will help her. Not someone who hurt her and is now being there for her."

"Lizzy! Merlin has been there for me. He never hurt me. We're different now." Morgana exclaimed.

"Gana, it's ok. She doesn't like me, she doesn't like me. I'll be ok with it." Merlin calmly replied. "I'm going to get dinner out before it burns."

"Ok."

So Merlin got the dinner out of the oven. He saw that it was ready. He let it cool. He went back to the living room and sat down.

"What is for dinner?" Jason asked.

"Macaroni and cheese. Gana made it and I helped her." Merlin answered. Morgana smiled at Merlin.

"So Merlin, what happened to your parents?" Lizzy asked. Morgana heard Merlin start to panic. She held his hand.

"I never really knew my dad. He had left to protect my mom. He didn't know that my mom was pregnant. She raised me alone. When I was 18, she sent me to live with her uncle. That's when I met Gana. I met my dad a year later. He did a few days after we met and I told him the truth. He was murdered. I miss him. He loved me in the short time that we knew each other. My mom and Gaius died a few years ago. My mom died from an illness that we didn't know about. Gaius died of old age. I miss them greatly. Morgana is the only person I have left." Merlin explained.

TBC

 **I know this story is a bit slow but who doesn't want more Mergana? Tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Drugs pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

They ate. As they ate, Lizzy interrogated Merlin. Merlin got uncomfortable. Then Lizzy saw Merlin's arm.

"Why do you have cuts and injection marks are your arm?" Lizzy asked. She grabbed Merlin's arm and looked at it. Then she slapped him. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man. Morgana deserves a man ten times better than you. Let's go, Jason. I can't stand to look at such a creep."

So Jason and Lizzy left. Merlin went into the bathroom. He started vomiting into the toilet. Morgana went in and kneeled behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder. Merlin held it as he vomited. When he was done, he cleaned himself up. He didn't say a word to Morgana. Then he put his shoes on and grabbed his phone. Morgana could hear him try to hold back tears.

"Merlin, please stay. Don't go. Remember what we talked about. We talk to each other. Please don't go home and try to commit suicide. Just talk to me." Morgana said.

"Lizzy's right. You need someone better than me. I'm pathetic." Merlin answered.

"Then I'm pathetic."

"Don't say that. You're not pathetic."

"If you are, then I am."

Merlin started crying. Morgana went to him and hugged him. She kissed him and tried to show and tell him how she loved him.

"There are no words that even come close to describing the love I feel for you. I love you more than I can say or express." Morgana explained. Merlin nodded.

"I still need to go home." Merlin replied.

"Ok. Just call me when you get home."

Morgana gave Merlin her number. Merlin kissed her and then left. When he got home, he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and started drinking. When he was almost done, he got got angry and upset. He threw the bottle at the wall. Then he grabbed the morphine and filled a syringe with it. Then he injected himself. He used all of it. When he was done, he took his other drugs. Then he started to feel weak. He groaned and collapsed in the kitchen. He rolled onto his side and gasped. The world started spinning. Merlin felt dizzy and closed his eyes. He passed out.

Morgana started to panic. It had been two hours since Merlin had left. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She quickly threw some clothes and stuff into a bag and went to Merlin's apartment. She knocked on the door. Merlin didn't answer.

"Merlin, open up. It's me." Morgana said. Then she used magic and opened the door. She gasped when she saw Merlin on the floor. She ran to him. "Oh Merlin." She managed to get Merlin to bed. She gave him a healing spell. She took care of him the best she could. It was dawn when Merlin woke.

"Morgana? I'm so sorry. I promised that I wouldn't and I did." Merlin panicked. Morgana kissed him.

"Just shut up and rest. I understand. Just sleep. I'm going to stay till you're fully recovered. No buts. Now go to sleep. You need your rest." Morgana whispered.

"No. We need talk about this."

"Later. It can wait."

"No, it can't. We need to get it out into the open."

"Ok. Why didn't you call me? Why did you walk out and then do this?"

"Your burden was and is already bigger than it should be. I didn't want to give you my burden. You don't deserve to be stressed and depressed. I will only bring you sadness."

"Listen to me. We share our burdens. We carry it together as one. Please, Merlin. I need you. What do I have to do to make you see that?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm so blind."

"No. You're just hurting inside."

"I'm so cold."

"You will be. You were almost dead when I found you."

Then Merlin passed out. Morgana sighed and continued to care for him. Later that day, Merlin woke and started vomiting. Morgana had come back from the bathroom.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine but I've made a mess." Merlin replied.

"Oh, Merlin. I'll clean it up. Can you get up?"

"Yeah."

"DO you have enough strength to take a shower?"

"Yeah."

"GO take a shower. I'll clean the mess."

"Ok."

SO Merlin got up and went to take a shower. Morgana cleaned up the mess. When she was done, Merlin came out. Morgana got a new blanket. When she came back, Merlin was in the bathroom vomiting. Morgana put the blanket on the bed and then went to the bathroom. She kneeled beside Merlin as he vomited. She comforted him the best she could. When he was done, he cleaned himself up.

"When will this end?" Merlin moaned. He put his forehead against hers.

"Soon. You're tired. You should go back to bed." Morgana answered.

"Ok."

SO Merlin laid down in bed. Morgana covered him up. Merlin grabbed Morgana's arm just as she was leaving the room.

"Please stay with me." Merlin whispered.

"Ok." Morgana answered.

"Lie down next to me. You need to sleep. You won't be able to care for me if you're sick."

"Ok."

So Morgana laid in bed next to Merlin. They both fell asleep. Morgana stayed with Merlin as he recovered. When he recovered, she went back home. They dated. When winter turned into spring, they went to the lake. It wasn't crowded but it wasn't empty. They laid on a towel next to each other. It was a beautiful sunny day.

"When did you start drugs?" Morgana asked as she sat up.

"15 years ago." Merlin answered as he too sat up.

"Why?"

"I felt like I deserved misery. I couldn't face reality anymore. I needed peace. At first it was just morphine but then I started doing other drugs. I got addicted quickly."

"How did it feel?"

"Good at first."

"But?"

"But then my magic started to stop it from clouding my judgement. I was so mad. That's the first time I overdosed. It felt good. For three years, I overdosed. Slowly my magic started to stop that from happening. I stopped overdosing myself."

"Oh, Merlin."

TBC

 **Poor Merlin. Can Morgana save him from himself? Tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Drugs pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Yeah, I know. I'm pathetic." Merlin scoffed.

"Merlin, it was only a matter of time for you started hurting yourself. It was going to happen, it was just a matter of when. When did you start drinking?" Morgana whispered calmly.

"A few weeks after Arthur's death. My magic would make it impossible for me to pass out but I would and do get a little drunk. It helps me but the headaches are murder. The drugs help. They take the pain away. Or they used to."

"What do you mean?"

"The drugs have just caused more pain in the past year. But whenever I'm around you, I don't feel the pain. You saved my life."

"Good."

They kissed. When they pulled away. Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand.

"Come on, this is about us now. It shouldn't be about the past. It's getting late. How about we take a walk and then go home." Merlin sighed.

"Ok. When we get to your apartment, I should take a shower. I need it." Morgana answered. They stood up and took a walk. They walked in the water and talked. Merlin wrapped his arm around Morgana. When it was 5 o'clock, they went home. When they got to Merlin's apartment, Morgana went to take a shower. Merlin cleaned up. Then he went to get dressed. When he had gotten dressed, someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened it. He saw Lizzy at the door.

"How do you know where I live?" Merlin questioned.

"Because I do. You had better leave Morgana alone." Lizzy warned.

"If you don't leave now, I'll call the cops."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. Now leave."

"Fine but if you hurt Morgana, I will kill you."

"And if you don't leave us alone, I'll call the cops."

Then Lizzy left.

"Who was that?" Morgana wondered. Merlin closed the door and saw that Morgana had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh, no one. Why aren't you dressed?" Merlin replied.

"I forgot my clothes."

"I should start dinner."

"Ok."

Morgana got her clothes and got dressed. When she came out, Merlin was making dinner. She kissed Merlin's cheek and hugged him.

"I love you." Morgana said.

"I love you too." Merlin answered.

"And I know that was Lizzy."

Merlin turned around and hugged her.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Merlin sighed.

"Nope. After what happened a thousand years ago, I've learnt to see past the wall you have." Morgana replied.

"Ok. You're right. It was Lizzy."

"Just ignore her. She knows nothing about us."

"I know."

Morgana saw that Merlin was holding something back.

"What is it? You're hiding something, Merlin. Tell me." Morgana said.

"Ok. I was going to wait to ask you this but I guess I should ask you now. Will you marry me?" Merlin asked. Morgana gasped when Merlin pulled out the ring.

"Yes, of course I will." Morgana cried. Merlin put the ring on her finger and they kissed. When they looked at each other, they both were crying happily. Merlin finished making dinner. They ate dinner and talked.

"So, when should we get married?" Merlin wondered.

"Oh, I don't know. Soon?"

"Ok."

They finished dinner. Merlin cleaned the dishes. Then they sat on the couch and talked.

"How soon should we get married?" Merlin wondered.

"How about in June?" Morgana answered.

"Ok. What day?"

"You're not going to back down, are you?"

"Nope. I love you."

"Ok. How about June 5. It's in one month."

"OK. I'd like that. Then we can have kids."

"Lots of kids, I hope."

"Lots of kids."

They laughed and kissed. They spent the rest of the evening talking. The next month, Morgana and Merlin prepared for the wedding. June 5 was a vey beautiful, sunny day. That night, they were in their hotel room in the mountains of New York.

"It's so beautiful here." Morgana sighed as she looked out the window. Merlin wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. Come on, it's late. We should sleep. Tomorrow, we can just take the day and rest." Merlin whispered.

"Ok. I'd like that."

So they went to bed. That morning, Merlin woke up early. He looked at Morgana and sighed. He sat up and thought about his addictions. He decided that he wanted to stop. Morgana eventually woke. She saw Merlin and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"I want to stop doing drugs and alcohol. I want to be there for you. I need you." Merlin explained.

"Ok. Oh, Merlin. I'm so proud of you right now but now I'm scared. We both know what could happen. You could die."

Merlin faced her and held her hands in his hands.

"I know but I feel like I have to do this. I need you by my side." Merlin whispered.

"Ok. I'll be with you at all times. When are you going to start?" Morgana replied.

"There's no better time then now."

"Ok."

So Merlin got rid of all the drugs and alcohol. Then he climbed back into bed.

"Let's get some rest." Merlin sighed. Morgana nodded. They curled up against each other. Morgana had her left hand on his scar. They fell asleep. That night, Merlin woke up feeling very uncomfortable. He squeezed Morgana's hand. Morgana woke up and looked at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"It's starting." Merlin whispered.

"When was the last time you took your drugs or drank alcohol?" Morgana wondered.

"Yesterday morning. I feel so weak."

"Ok. I'll go get you some water."

"No, I'll do it. You should sleep."

Merlin got out of bed. As soon as he stood up, he collapsed. Morgana got out of bed and went to him.

"Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Merlin panted.

"No, you're not."

Morgana helped Merlin get back in bed. Then she went to get Merlin some water. She gave him the cup. Merlin took a sip.

"Thanks." Merlin panted as he put the cup on the night table.

"Merlin, you need to drink more. One sip isn't going to help you." Morgana said. Then she put a hand on Merlin's forehead. " You already have a slight fever. Please drink more."

"Ok. I'll try. I just feel really weak."

"I know."

So Merlin drank a little more water. Then he laid down.

TBC

 **Will Merlin be ok? Can Morgana help him? Tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Drugs pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

Morgana kissed Merlin.

"I'm going to make us something to eat. You need to eat while you can." Morgana said.

"Ok." Merlin mumbled. Then Morgana went to make dinner. Merlin moaned painfully. He got up several minutes later. He kissed Morgana on the lips. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

So Merlin went to take a shower. When he was done, he got dressed. Then Morgana came in and hugged him.

"Hey, do you feel better?" Morgana wondered.

"Yeah. A bit." Merlin sighed.

"Dinner's ready."

So they went and ate dinner. After dinner, they went to bed.

"Hey, I know you still want to do what we were planning on doing and I want to as well. We can still do them." Merlin explained.

"Will you be strong enough?" Morgana asked.

"With you by my side, yes."

"Ok. Get some rest. We're going hiking tomorrow."

"Ok."

So they went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up early and got ready. They ate breakfast and went hiking. They had fun. They took a lot of pictures.

"It's so beautiful here." Morgana sighed.

"It is. God has created a lot of beautiful things." Merlin replied. "We should get back."

"Ok."

So they went back to their hotel room. When they got back, they got cleaned up and went to go have dinner. For the next two weeks, they had fun. They hiking each day and also did something else. Merlin got worse but he remained strong. Some days were better than others. When they got home, they went to Morgana's apartment and packed her things.

"Ok. So where should I put these million and one CDs?" Merlin wondered.

"In the box with the DVDs. And I don't have a million and one. I have about thirty." Morgana replied. Then they heard a knock on the door. They both sighed. "Let's ignore it." Merlin nodded. Then they heard the knocking again. Merlin sighed and opened the door.

"What do you want, Lizzy?" Merlin questioned.

"I told you to leave her alone. You should have listened." Lizzy answered.

"Last I knew, she loved me and I her."

"Lizzy, just leave Merlin alone. He's trying to change for the better and you're not helping much." Morgana sighed as she walked to the door.

"Fine." Lizzy angrily said. As she walked away, Merlin and Morgana felt a wave of magic hit them.

"Wow. Did you feel that?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. Thing is, I recognize the magic." Morgana answered.

"Yeah. Me too. That felt like Nimueh."

"Exactly."

"That explains everything. How about we move to my house?"

"No. Let's wait till Arthur returns."

"Ok. Now I know how she was able to see my scars and all that. Only those with magic can see it."

"Yeah. Come on. We have a lot to do."

So they closed the door and finished packing. They got Morgana stuff to Merlin's apartment. For the next month, they got settled and adjusted to their new life. Morgana helped Merlin as he went through withdrawal. There were days were Merlin was too weak to get out of bed. Morgana cared for him the best she could. Finally Merlin started getting better. One week, Morgana started feeling sick. One morning, she woke and went to the bathroom and vomited.

"You know, I'm suppose to be the one vomiting." Merlin teased.

"I know. It's why I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Morgana answered.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

The next day, Morgana went to the doctor's office. That night, Morgana was making dinner. Merlin kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Kilgarrah was right. You are the darkness to my light. But in a good way." Merlin whispered.

"Love you too." Morgana answered happily.

"How was your doctor appointment?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? That's good news."

"I know. We're going to be parents."

They kissed happily. One night, a couple months later, Nimueh snuck into the apartment. She realized that Morgana was pregnant. She chanted a spell and smiled.

"Soon you will wish you had listened to me, Merlin." Nimueh said. Then she left. Morgana woke an hour later. She realized something was wrong with the baby.

"Merlin, wake up." Morgana panicked. Merlin woke up.

"What is it?" Merlin moaned.

"The baby."

Merlin checked Morgana and the baby with magic. He realized that the baby had died. He looked at Morgana with tears in his eyes.

"No. It can't be dead. It can't be." Morgana cried.

"I'm so sorry. Nimueh killed our baby. I saw powerful dark magic in our baby. The spell was designed to kill the baby." Merlin tearfully explained. He got back in bed and hugged Morgana as they cried. They cried till they fell asleep. The next day, they stayed in bed and grieved. Then Merlin got out of bed.

"Morgana, you need to eat." Merlin said.

"I can't." Morgana mumbled.

"I know but you have to. I don't want you to get sick."

"I should have..." Morgana was about finish her sentence but Merlin stopped her.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that it was your fault. It's mine. I should have placed a protection spell on our apartment and on you and the baby. Just think... Our baby is in Heaven. It's happy. Soon we'll get to find out if it was a boy or girl. Soon we'll get to meet it." Merlin explained. Morgana nodded.

"Ok. You win. The baby is a girl. I know it."

"Ok. Soon we'll get to meet her in Heaven."

"Ok. I think I'll go take a shower."

"Ok. I'll make breakfast."

So they got up. Morgana took a shower. Merlin made breakfast. When Morgana was done, she got dressed and laid down on the couch. It took some time but they eventually got better. One night, they were talking.

"Hey, it's been seven months. How about we try to have another baby?" Merlin wondered.

"Ok. Let's just make sure Nimueh can't hurt us." Morgana replied.

"Ok. Happy anniversary."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

TBC

 **Will Morgana get pregnant? I know that the chapter is not as detailed or is missing some parts but at least I tried.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Drugs pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Sure enough, a few months later, Morgana found out she was pregnant. She went home and saw Merlin on the couch. She sat down and put Merlin's hand on her stomach. Merlin smiled.

"You're pregnant." Merlin happily said as he sat up.

"Yep." Morgana answered. Merlin chanted a spell to protect them from Nimueh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"This time, Nimueh can't take away our happiness."

"Ok."

They kissed. Morgana got weaker as the due date came closer. One day, someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened the door.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin." Gaius answered. They hugged.

"Merlin, who is..." Morgana said. Then she saw Gaius. "Gaius."

"Morgana. What are you doing here?" Gaius questioned.

"Gaius, it's ok. She's ok." Merlin said. Merlin closed the door. They sat in the living room and talked. Morgana kept rubbing her stomach and wincing. Gaius saw it.

"How far are you?" Gaius asked.

"Seven months." Morgana gasped painfully. Merlin saw how much pain Morgana was in. Merlin carried Morgana to bed. "Merlin, we need to get to the hospital."

"We both know what could happen. I know what do. Gaius is here. He'll help." Merlin replied. Morgana was in labor. She screamed and grabbed Merlin's hand. Then Gaius came in. For the rest of the day, Morgana was in labor. Then she gave birth to a boy and girl. Morgana gasped and relaxed.

"Congratulations." Gaius said as he checked the babies over.

"You were amazing." Merlin whispered.

"Thanks. You were too." Morgana panted. Then Gaius handed them the twins.

"They're so tiny. They should be bigger."

"That's where the twins are like you, Merlin. You were born just as early and you were just as big. We didn't think you'd live but you did. I'll leave you two to talk." Gaius said. Then he left.

"I need to take a picture."

"Ok."

So Morgana held the twins and smiled. Merlin took a picture of the three. Then Gaius came in.

"Gaius, can you take a picture of us?" Merlin asked.

"Of course." Gaius replied. So Merlin showed him how. Gaius took the picture. Merlin posted them for their friends to see. Then Gaius went to rest in the guest room.

"What should we name them?" Merlin whispered.

"How about Elizabeth Hunith and Ethan Balinor?" Morgana replied.

"After my parents. I like that. Elizabeth and Ethan, it is. Get some sleep."

So Morgana did. For the next week, Morgana recovered. One morning, Gaius woke and saw Merlin in the kitchen.

"Let me guess, Morgana's nightmares." Gaius sighed.

"Yeah. They come and go now but she's had these since she found out she was pregnant with the twins. The miscarriage is still hurting her. It's hurting me as well." Merlin explained.

"Just try to be there for her."

"I know. I'm going to take a shower."

So Merlin went to take a shower. When he came out, he heard the twins. He got dressed and went to calm the twins down. He went into their bedroom and saw that Elizabeth was awake. He picked her up.

"Hey, Beth. What's wrong?" Merlin asked. Elizabeth calmed down. Morgana woke up and sat up.

"I think she's hungry." Morgana said. "Thing is, she doesn't like to be feed. We tried everything and she's getting sick. Ethan is the opposite."

"Yeah. my mother did say something about me being like Elizabeth. Thing is, when I eventually got really hungry, she had no problem feeding me."

Merlin handed Elizabeth to Morgana. Morgana tried to feed Elizabeth but Elizabeth didn't want to be fed.

"Elizabeth." Morgana sighed. "You need to eat, little girl."

"Maybe we should take her to the doctor's office." Merlin said.

"I know. If she doesn't start eating by tomorrow night, then we'll go to the doctor's office. I don't want to have her put on medication."

"I know. I don't either."

Merlin picked Ethan up and held him. Ethan woke up. Merlin smiled.

"Hey, little guy." Merlin whispered. He kissed Ethan's forehead. Then Merlin found Ethan's tiny little hand and held it. "He's so adorable."

"Yeah. I think I'll feed Ethan now. Elizabeth's not wanting to be fed." Morgana replied.

"OK."

SO Merlin handed Ethan to Morgana. Then he took Elizabeth and sat on the bed. Merlin made a blue orb of light. Elizabeth touched it and started acting as though she was full.

"Morgana, I think I know the problem. She's hungry but she wants magic. I think her body needs magic for food so that she can live." Merlin said.

"Are you saying that her body needs magic more than food?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. Soon she might want you to feed her."

SO Merlin chanted a spell. Then Elizabeth started acting as though she was full. When Morgana finished feeding Ethan, she tried to feed Elizabeth. Elizabeth let Morgana feed her.

"There we go. She just needed some magic to help her." Merlin said. Elizabeth and Ethan grew. Merlin and Morgana cared for them. One day, Morgana had gotten back from the store. She was about to go into the apartment, when Morgause confronted her.

"Morgause, what are you doing here?" Morgana asked.

"Sister, I need to talk to you. When are you planning on killing Emrys?" Morgause wondered.

"Never. He's my husband. His the father of my twins and my little one in heaven."

"He probably killed that baby."

"No. Besides we've admitted the truth to each other. The past is in the past. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"He's corrupted your mind."

"No, he hasn't. We've been married for two years. We love each other. We love our kids. You can't take that away from us. You lied to me. Worst of all, you betrayed me."

"How have I betrayed you?"

"You lied to me about what really happened. You used me. You enchanted me. Merlin's loved me. When he killed me, he cried. He was broken inside. Now, leave."

"Ok but you'll regret not helping me."

Then Morgause walked away. Morgana went inside. She closed the door and leaned against the door trying to blink the tears away. Merlin saw her.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Drugs pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin hugged Morgana.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I saw Morgause. She wants to know when I'm going to kill you." Morgana answered.

"Let's sit down and talk."

They sat on the couch. Morgana explained everything. Merlin hugged her as she cried.

"I'm sorry." Morgana cried.

"Why are you sorry?" Merlin asked.

"I've caused so much pain."

"Hey, the past needs to stay in the past or it will kill us and the kids. I love you. That will never change."

Merlin kissed Morgana.

"I love you so much. I can't lose you." Morgana cried.

"I can't lose you either." Merlin whispered.

"I'm going to make dinner."

"No, let me do it. You should play with the kids."

"Ok."

SO Merlin made dinner.

"Gaius, dinner's ready." Merlin shouted. Gaius came out.

"Gaius, are you ok?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Gaius answered as he sat down.

"Tell us if anything's wrong." Merlin said.

"I will."

Morgana got the twins and put them in the cribs. Just they were about to eat dinner, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Merlin sighed. He got up and opened the door. "Arthur, Gwen."

"Hello, Merlin." Arthur greeted. Merlin hugged Arthur. He cried happily. "Ok, Merlin. Get off of me."

SO Merlin let go of Arthur.

"Come in. We're about to have dinner." Merlin sighed. Arthur and Gwen went in. Merlin closed the door. They saw Morgana.

"What's she doing here?" Gwen asked.

"It's ok. She's safe. Morgana's ok. She won't harm us."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's the mother of my kids and she's my wife."

"Wait, you're married to her. She nearly killed all of us. She killed Gwaine, Elyan, and more. How can you love her?" Arthur yelled.

"Calm down. The twins are asleep." Merlin ordered. "What happened to Gwen happened to Morgana. Morgause tortured Morgana till she broke. She didn't want to."

"But she turned against us."

"No, she didn't. I did. I knew she had magic. I poisoned her when she had a curse on her. I caused this to happen. I should have told Morgana about me but I didn't. This is all my fault."

"How do you know? She might be tricking you."

"I've been alive for a thousand years. I'm Emyrs. I'm five times more powerful than Morgana."

"Merlin, let me speak for myself." Morgana said. Merlin nodded. "I regret what I've done. I didn't want to but I did. I wasn't in my right mind. I saw Morgause today. She wanted to know when I would kill Merlin. When she asked that, I was so scared. I told her that I would never kill Merlin. I wasn't lying. I will never kill Merlin. I vowed to never kill him. I love him too much. He was there for me when I wasn't. Our love for each other has lasted a thousand years. Only now have we admitted the truth. He was with me when I lost our first child. He loved me and cared about me. He was there when I gave birth to the twins. He's loved me more than you know."

"Let's stop fighting and eat. The food's getting cold." Merlin replied.

"I think I'm going to go feed the twins."

"Don't you want to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Ok."

SO Morgana went to their room. She laid down on the bed and cried. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and Gaius ate dinner. Merlin didn't really eat. He pushed his food around on his plate.

"Merlin, what's on your mind?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing. I guess I don't have an appetite. Excuse me." Merlin answered. Merlin got up and went to their room. He saw Morgana on the bed crying. Merlin sighed and went to her. He laid down on the bed next to her and held her.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Morgana cried.

"No, it's not. It's Morgause's fault. She got to you before I did. It's my fault that I didn't tell you the truth. I need you. I love you." Merlin replied. Morgana turned around and faced him.

"I guess I deserved to be treated the way I'm being treated."

"No you don't. You deserve to be treated with respect. I will go out there and tell them that they are to be careful. I will tell them the rules."

"What rules?"

"That they are to give you a chance, put the past in the past, and treat you like they would anyone else."

"You are so protective of me."

"It's my job. I failed that so many years ago. Now I'm making up for it."

"I love you."

"Me too. Feed the twins and get them ready. We're going to go to the house tonight. All of us."

"But its three hours away and it's almost 7."

"I know but we don't have the space. I pack some clothes and tell the others. We need to leave in an hour."

"Ok."

Merlin kissed Morgana and left the room. Gwen, Arthur, and Gaius had finished dinner. Merlin used magic to clean the dishes. Then he grabbed some of the twins' toys.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Gwen asked.

"I'm packing. We don't have enough space for all of us to sleep here so we're going to my house near Avalon. It's three hours from here. Morgana's feeding the twins. Gwen, ARthur, these are the rules." Merlin explained.

"What rules?"

"The rules are give Morgana a chance, treat her like you would anyone else, and put the past in the past. Gaius did so you guys can too."

"Why?"

"Because I say. Now excuse me. I got to pack. Gaius, you should pack some clothes."

"Ok." Gaius replied. "Good thing you bought that van."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Merlin sighed.

"What can we do?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. You could just do what you do best."

Arthur punched Merlin in the arm. Merlin laughed. Then he went back in his room. Morgana was feeding Elizabeth. Merlin packed their clothes.

"We'll go to the house tonight. Get settled and then next week, we can get everything out of the apartment." Merlin said.

"Ok." Morgana answered.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok. please tell me when something's wrong. Like now."

"How do know that something's wrong?"

"Because I know you."

Merlin sat down on the bed. He put his right hand on Morgana's right thigh.

"What's wrong?" Merlin wondered.

"Everything's happening so fast. I understand why but it scares me." Morgana answered.

"It'll be better for us to move tonight. While we still can. After what happened between you and Morgause, it'll be safer. The house doesn't even exist. It only exist to those who are good. Morgause and Nimeuh won't even know."

"Ok."

"Better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll finish packing."

SO Merlin finished packing while Morgana finished feeding the twins. They got ready and got the twins ready. They took the twins out into the living room.

"Oh my goodness. They are so cute." Gwen said.

"Thanks." Morgana answered.

"What are their names?"

"Elizabeth and Ethan."

"Wow, Merlin. I thought I'd never see the day." Arthur teased.

"Shut up and help me put the stuff in the van." Merlin ordered.

"Merlin, we need to go to the store and get some food." Morgana remembered.

"Ok."

Merlin handed Ethan to Gwen. Merlin and Arthur put the stuff in the van.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Will they be safe?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Drugs pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When the two were finished, they went inside.

"Is everyone ready?" Merlin asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go."

So they went to the van. They got in the van.

"Merlin, did you put a blanket in my seat?" Morgana asked.

"Yep." Merlin answered as he put the twins in the van. Morgana got in the van and got buckled. Then she covered herself up in the blanket. Merlin got in and got buckled. They left. Morgana tried to fall asleep.

"Good thing the twins can sleep through the night." Morgana sighed.

"Yeah but it's going to be loud so who knows." Merlin replied.

"Merlin, Elizabeth's still awake. She looks cold." Gaius said.

"Her bag is in the seat between them. She has a blanket in there. You should get Ethan's too."

SO Gaius did. Gwen helped him. Elizabeth cooed happily.

"She's so cute." Gwen said.

"Yes, she is. So is Ethan." Morgana answered. Elizabeth started grabbing her blanket.

"How old are they?"

"About five months. It feels like a month."

"Why are they so tiny?"

"I gave birth really early. We didn't take them to the hospital or anything like that"

"Why not?"

"Because Merlin has magic and he is a doctor. We also have Gaius."

"Wait, Merlin's a doctor?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, Arthur. I had to do something to pass time since you were so lazy." Merlin teased.

"Not my fault."

"Yeah right."

Morgana punched Merlin in the arm.

"Ow." Merlin said as he looked at Morgana. They smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes. AN hour later, a car honked his horn. Ethan woke and started crying. Morgana was almost asleep. Ethan and Morgana sighed.

"Ethan, go back to sleep." Merlin softly said. Ethan didn't calm down. "There's a store nearby. We can stop there and calm him down."

"Ok." Morgana mumbled.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Ok. Tell me if you don't feel good."

"I will."

So they stopped at the store. Morgana got Ethan and calmed him down.

"I'm going to go into the store and get some food. I'll take Arthur with me. DO you want anything?" Merlin asked.

"Not really." Morgana replied.

"Morgana, you didn't eat dinner. You barely ate lunch. You need to eat something."

"Can you get me some raspberries?"

"Small thing of raspberries or big?"

"Big."

"Ok."

Merlin kissed Morgana. Merlin and Arthur went into the store. Arthur saw that Merlin was worried.

"What's wrong?" Arthur wondered.

"Both times Morgana was pregnant, she craved raspberries. She usually doesn't eat raspberries. I'm worried about her. She's been tired and upset. She was like that last time she was pregnant." Merlin explained.

"You think she's pregnant?"

"Yeah. She went to the store today. When she got home, she was in the bathroom for a while."

SO Arthur and Merlin shopped. When they were done, they went to the van. Merlin gave Morgana the raspberries. Merlin and Arthur put the food in the back. Morgana put Ethan in his car seat. She covered him with a blanket. She ate her raspberries. As they were on the road, Merlin sighed. Everyone but Morgana and Merlin were asleep.

"Morgana, are you pregnant?" Merlin wondered.

"Why would you say that?" Morgana asked.

"You're craving raspberries and you are upset all the time. I heard you vomiting this morning. Please tell me the truth."

"Yes, I am. I just couldn't believe it. It's so soon."

"I know."

Merlin looked at Morgana. He put a hand on Morgana's stomach. Morgana put her hand on his. Merlin could sense the baby.

"This little one has magic. I can feel it. It's strong." Merlin said.

"I know. I thought that my magic was getting out of control but now I know that it's the baby's." Morgana replied.

"Go to sleep. We'll be there soon."

Morgana nodded and went to sleep. Merlin smiled. A few minutes later, Elizabeth woke up. She cooed. Merlin smiled. He saw Elizabeth play with her toy lion. Merlin listened to Elizabeth coo as he drove. An hour later, they got to the house.

"We're here." Merlin loudly said. Everyone woke up. Then Merlin saw two people at the door.

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know. Stay here."

"I thought you said this place doesn't exist."

"It doesn't. That's what worries me."

Merlin got out of the van and went to the house. He saw that his parents were at the door.

"Mom, dad?" Merlin asked. Hunith turned around. When she saw Merlin, she ran to him and hugged him. Merlin hugged her back. "You guys are here. You're back."

"We were trying to find you." Balinor sighed.

"We just got here from the apartment that I have."

"We should get inside. It might rain."

"Yeah."

So they went to the van.

"It's ok. It's my parents." Merlin said. Morgana got out. Hunith hugged Morgana. Morgana cried.

"I'm sorry." Morgana cried.

"It's ok. I forgive you. I still love you." Hunith whispered.

"You were always good to me."

"That's what mothers are for. You are like a daughter to me."

Everyone went inside. They got settled.

"I put the twins in their cribs." Morgana sighed.

"Go to bed." Merlin answered as he hugged Morgana.

"We should tell them."

"Ok."

Everyone was in the living room talking. Merlin and Morgana went in.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." Morgana said happily. Hunith went to them and hugged them.

"I'm so happy for you." Hunith answered.

"Thanks."

Balinor hugged Merlin.

"Congratulations." Balinor whispered.

"Thanks. I missed you guys." Merlin replied.

"I did too."

They all sat down.

"Mom, dad, we named our kids after you. Ethan Balinor and Elizabeth Hunith." Merlin said.

"We didn't want to do my parents because they weren't the best. Gorlois is my father not Uther. If this little ones a boy, we'll name him Gorlois if not we'll name her Freya." Morgana explained. Merlin gasped.

"I guess you didn't tell Merlin that." Hunith laughed. Merlin was shocked.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"It's just I like it. You didn't tell me that you wanted to name our baby possibly after my girlfriend." Merlin gasped.

TBC

 **What do think will happen? Will it be safe for them?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Drugs pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Well, I just thought about it." Morgana said.

"We should go to sleep." Balinor said.

"Yeah."

So they all went to bed. The next morning, Merlin woke up when he heard Elizabeth cry. He got up and went to Elizabeth. He picked her up and calmed her down.

"It's ok, Elizabeth." Merlin whispered. Eventually Elizabeth went to sleep. Merlin put her down and went back to sleep. He was almost asleep when someone knocked on the front door. Merlin got up and went to the door. He opened the door. He saw Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Lancelot, and Elyan.

"You're here. You're back." Merlin gasped.

"Yes, Merlin. We are." Lancelot said. Merlin hugged Lancelot. Then Arthur came out. They all greeted each other. They went inside. Merlin moaned sleepily.

"I'm going to go back to bed." Merlin moaned. Merlin went back to his room only to find Morgana awake.

"What's all the noise out there?" Morgana asked.

"The knights. Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, and Percival are back. Arthur's with them so it's going to get loud out there." Merlin explained as he laid down on the bed.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Ok."

Morgana kissed Merlin's lips. Merlin went to sleep. Morgana got up and got dressed. She fed the twins. An hour later, Merlin woke up.

"Do you feel better?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" Merlin answered.

"Better."

"Good. We should go out. My mom most likely made breakfast already."

"Ok. Go get dressed."

SO Merlin got dressed. When he was dressed, Merlin and Morgana went out.

"What's she doing here?" Gwaine asked.

"It's ok, Gwaine. She's safe. The past is in the past." Merlin answered.

"How can you trust her?"

"Because she's my wife and the mother of my kids. I got twins that room trying to sleep and Morgana's pregnant. Our first child is in heaven."

"How do you know she didn't kill the baby?"

"Because Nimueh did. Nimueh and Morgause are back. We need to stop them."

"Breakfast's ready." Hunith said.

"We'll figure out what to do after breakfast." Merlin answered. SO they all ate breakfast. After breakfast, Merlin went to get the twins. They all sat in the living room and talked. Merlin was on the floor playing with the twins.

"Can I hold them?" Percival asked.

"Sure." Merlin replied. He handed Ethan to Percival. Everyone was surprised about how gentle Percival was. A few hours later, Ethan and Elizabeth were taking a nap while everyone was eating lunch.

"Mom." Merlin said.

"What Merlin?" Hunith asked.

"Thank you for making breakfast and lunch. You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. You were too tired and Morgana needed the rest. I was more than happy to do it."

Merlin smiled. Hunith went to Merlin an kissed his forehead. Merlin kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

"I love you too." Hunith replied. Then Balinor came over. He hugged Merlin.

"I'm glad that we can be a family." Balinor sighed.

"Me too." Merlin said. When they had finished lunch, they went outside. They walked around.

"Wow, you have a lot of land." Lancelot said.

"Tell me about it. I have a few horses. I came by every once in a while to check on them. I needed something to keep me busy so I did what I grew up doing." Merlin explained.

"Must've been hard."

"It wasn't the funniest thing to do but it kept me busy."

"Well, now we're back."

"Yeah. I'm happy about that."

Then Merlin felt dizzy. He grabbed the fence and held on. Balinor went to him.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Balinor questioned.

"I don't know but I feel..." Then Merlin collapsed. Balinor picked him up. He carried Merlin inside. Morgana was inside feeding the twins. She had just finished when Balinor came into the room with Merlin in his arms.

"What happened?" Morgana asked.

"He collapsed. We don't know why. Can you get Gaius?" Balinor answered.

"Ok."

Morgana went to get Gaius. Balinor lifted Merlin's shirt. He gasped when he saw the stab wounds. A lot of them were bleeding. Merlin opened his eyes slightly.

"Father?" Merlin wondered weakly. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Hey, I'm here. Can you tell me how you got these stab wounds?" Balinor whispered. Then Merlin cried out in pain. Balinor tried to calm him down.

"It hurts."

Then Morgana came in with Gaius. Hunith followed. When she saw the stab wounds, she sighed.

"I should have known." Hunith said. She explained to Gaius and Balinor what happened. Morgana was holding Merlin's hand. Merlin cried in pain several times.

"It's worse. It hurts." Merlin cried. Balinor and Gaius went to Merlin.

"He has stab wounds all over. Even on his arms and legs." Hunith warned. SO Gaius and Balinor got what they needed to treat Merlin's wounds.

"Morgana, do you have anything we can give him for the pain?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get it." Morgana replied. She went to get Merlin something for the pain. She realized that Merlin did have something for the pain but it was drugs. She went back to the room. "I found something but he can't have it. He's been struggling with a drug issue. I don't want him to get addicted again."

"Ok. He probably shouldn't. I'll use my magic." Balinor sighed.

"Elizabeth. I want to hold her." Merlin groaned.

"No, Merlin. We need to treat your wounds."

"No, I want to hold her. Please, I just want to hold her."

"Ok."

Morgana got Elizabeth and handed her to Merlin. Merlin held her. Balinor was about to say the spell but the saw the magic surrounding Elizabeth and Merlin.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked when he came into the room and saw the magic.

"What you saw is proof that Elizabeth is powerful. She has the gift of healing. It's very powerful and is a lot of times looked down upon when it should be looked up to." Balinor explained.

"It doesn't hurt as much." Merlin panted.

"It won't."

SO they put Elizabeth in her crib. Gaius and Balinor cleaned Merlin's wounds.

TBC

 **What will happen? P.S. Merlin's drug problems are not gone forever. They will return.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Drugs pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin watched Balinor and Gaius clean the wounds. When he saw his father clean the wound on his chest, he felt like he was going to vomit. He looked at Balinor.

"I think I'm about to puke." Merlin groaned. Balinor got a trash can. Merlin puked a few times. Balinor helped Merlin lie down.

"Just relax." Balinor whispered. Merlin did. Balinor finished cleaning the wound on Merlin's chest. Then Merlin cried out in pain.

"Why is he in pain?" Morgana asked.

"The spell wore off. Elizabeth is powerful but she is also a baby. She can't use her magic as long. I was going to cast a spell but it wouldn't help much. If these wounds weren't deep, it would but his wounds are too deep." Balinor explained. Balinor saw that Merlin was panting and that the wound on his chest was bleeding again. He got some gauze and put it on the wound and pressed. "Merlin, you need to calm down."

Merlin tried to but was in too much pain.

"I need everyone to leave." Balinor said. So everyone left the room. Merlin groaned. Balinor stopped what he was doing. He put his hand on Merlin's forehead. "You have a fever. How do you feel?"

"It hurts. I feel really cold." Merlin groaned.

"I'm going to treat the wounds one at a time so it's not as painful."

"Ok."

SO Balinor stopped the bleeding on the wound that was bleeding again. Merlin cried out in pain. Balinor shushed him quietly. Balinor finished treating the wound. He rolled Merlin onto his left side. He moved Merlin's arm so that he could treat the wound. When he touched the wound, Merlin screamed in pain.

"Hey, it's ok." Balinor whispered. He pulled Merlin into a hug. "Is the wound on your ribcage deeper?" Merlin nodded. "Ok. DO you want me to numb it. It won't make the pain go away fully but it will help." Merlin nodded. So Balinor did. Merlin sighed in relief. Balinor laid him down and treated the wound. When Balinor had stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound, he saw that the wound was very deep. He used magic to see how deep the wound was.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"When, your immortality wears off, you'll have to go to the hospital. You have internal bleeding. Your immortality is the only thing keeping you alive."

Balinor knew that the news had scared Merlin. He bandaged the wound and finished the others wounds. When Balinor was done, he made sure that Merlin was comfortable. He checked to see how high Merlin's fever was. It was higher. Merlin was almost asleep. Balinor covered Merlin with a couple of blankets. He put a cold, wet cloth on Merlin's forehead. Then he went to see Morgana. Everyone was in the living room.

"How is he? Morgana asked.

"Let's just hope that the immortality doesn't wear off till he's stronger. He has internal bleeding. He resting comfortably. He has a fever." Balinor sighed.

"Will he be ok?"

"He won't be ok till the wounds heal and they haven't healed. You can go see him but he needs his rest."

So Morgana went to see Merlin. Merlin opened his eyes. He looked at Morgana. Morgana sat down on the bed and held Merlin's hand.

"How do you feel?" Morgana asked.

"Horrible." Merlin rasped. Then he gasped. "Go get my dad and tell him that the worst decided to come."

SO Morgana did.

"Balinor, Merlin wanted me to tell you that the worst decided that to come." Morgana said.

"Oh no. We need to take him to the hospital now." Balinor replied. He ran to Merlin's room. Merlin was in bed panting. He was really tired. Balinor checked his pulse. "Merlin, don't fall asleep." Merlin tried to stay awake. Balinor picked Merlin up.

"We should use the car." Morgana said.

"Then let's go." Balinor answered. They went to the car and got in. Morgana drove to the hospital. Balinor was in the back with Merlin. He was trying to keep Merlin awake.

"It's hard to breathe." Merlin gasped.

"I know. Just stay awake. We're almost there."

Merlin tried to stay awake. They got to the hospital. Balinor carried Merlin into the hospital. He went to a nurse.

"Please, my son needs help." Balinor said.

"He'll have to wait." The nurse answered.

"No, my son is dying."

"He'll have to wait."

A doctor heard Balinor and came over.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked.

"My son is dying." Balinor explained.

"I told this man that his son would have to wait." the nurse finished.

"Let me take a look." The doctor said. So the doctor showed Balinor to a room. Balinor laid Merlin down. The doctor looked at Merlin's wounds. "He most likely has internal bleeding. You were right to be urgent."

"Will he be ok?" Balinor asked.

"We won't know till we see how deep the wounds are and how bad the damage is."

Merlin opened his eyes. He saw the doctor.

"Iseldir?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, Emrys. It is me." Iseldir answered.

"You know my son?" Balinor asked.

"Yes but that's a story for another time. Right now, we need to worry about making sure that Emrys lives."

SO Iseldir left the room.

"Father?" Merlin moaned. Balinor held Merlin's hand.

"I'm here. You'll be fine." Balinor whispered. Then Morgana came in. She went to Merlin's side. She kissed Merlin's forehead. Then Iseldir came in.

"I'm going to use magic to see how bad the damage is." Iseldir explained. SO he did. When he was done, he sighed. "He has internal bleeding in a couple areas. We need to get him into surgery. I'll tell you the rest of the damage after the surgery."

So Merlin was taken into surgery. Merlin's heart nearly stopped several times. It took several hours for Iseldir to fix all the damage. Everyone was in the waiting room.

"Are they done yet?" Gwaine asked.

"No, they're still operating on him." Balinor answered.

"It's been nearly 10 hours. How long is this going to take?"

"Merlin has a lot of wounds. He has internal bleeding."

Then Iseldir came out an hour later.

"How is he?" Arthur wondered.

"We won't know for a while. We nearly lost him several times. We managed to stop the internal bleeding." Iseldir replied.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"He slipped into a coma." Iseldir sighed.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Will Merlin live?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Drugs pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Can't you do something?" Arthur asked.

"We're doing what we can but it depends on Merlin." Iseldir explained. "He's strong. He can make it. He just needs his family."

"Can we see him?" Morgana wondered.

"Yes but I suggest only a few at a time."

"Ok. I'll go see him alone."

SO Iseldir showed Morgana to Merlin's room. When she went in, she saw Merlin sleeping. He was very pale.

"We're giving him blood. Hopefully, we can get color to return to his face. He's much too pale." Iseldir sighed.

"Thank you." Morgana answered. Iseldir left the room. Morgana sat down in a chair and held Merlin's hand. "Merlin, please wake up. I need you. Our kids need you. We need you." Morgana kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin didn't move. For the next month, Merlin was in a deep coma. One day, Morgana, Balinor, and Hunith were at the hospital. Balinor was holding Merlin's hand. He felt Merlin slowly close his hand. Balinor felt it.

"Merlin?" Balinor wondered. Then he felt Merlin squeeze his hand again. "Merlin, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand twice."

Merlin did. Morgana and Hunith came over.

"Merlin, please wake up. Just open your eyes." Morgana whispered. Merlin opened his eyes.

"Gana?" Merlin rasped. Balinor went to get Iseldir.

"I'm here Merlin. Just stay calm."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"For a month but don't freak out."

"Have I been in a coma?"

"Yes. You've been in a very deep coma."

Then Iseldir came in. Iseldir made sure that Merlin was ok.

"You gave us quite a scare." Iseldir said.

"Sorry. Will my wounds heal?" Merlin asked.

"Yes but you will have to rest. Your body has to get use to not being immortal."

"Oh boy. That's not going to be fun."

"You will survive."

"Thank you, Iseldir."

Iseldir left the room. Merlin and Morgana were talking while holding the twins. Morgana saw that Merlin was upset.

"What's wrong?" Morgana wondered.

"I missed a month of their lives." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, you were in a coma. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know."

"Get some rest."

Merlin shook his head.

"I don't want to slip back into the coma." Merlin replied.

"You won't." Morgana whispered as she kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back and then went to sleep. Within a few weeks, Merlin was out of the hospital. He had to rest a lot because he was no longer immortal. Everyone watched Merlin carefully. One night, everyone was in the living room. Merlin was on the couch resting. He had his head on Morgana's lap. Morgana rubbed his back gently.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Like I'm about to have an asthma attack." Merlin mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Never mind. Your brain is too small."

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Yes, Mr. Prat, I am."

Everyone started laughing except Arthur and Merlin.

"SO what are we going to do about Morgause and Nimueh?" Leon asked.

"We wait for them to make a move. I have a feeling that this more than just Nimueh and Morgause." Merlin sighed.

"Why do they hate you?" Gwaine wondered. Merlin explained why Morgause and Nimueh hated him.

"Why did Uther outlaw magic?" Percival questioned.

"Dad, care to tell us?" Merlin wondered. Balinor sighed.

"When Uther was king, he wanted an heir. He was desperate. He went to Nimueh and asked for her help. She warned Uther that to create a life, a life must be taken. Uther ignored her warning. Nimueh helped him. Ygraine became pregnant. When she gave birth, she died. Uther blamed magic and decreed it outlawed. Gaius managed to get me and Alice out of Camelot. He told me to go to Ealdor. I did and that's where I met Hunith. If I had known that she was pregnant with my child, I would have taken her with me but I didn't." Balinor explained. "Uther killed my whole family. He destroyed so many lives. I hated him but I chose not to attack."

"I'm sorry." Arthur answered.

"It's not your fault. It's your father's."

Arthur nodded.

"I need to go to bed." Merlin moaned. Balinor knew right away that something was wrong. Merlin got up and was about to walk to his room. Balinor got up and helped Merlin. Merlin collapsed on Balinor. Balinor carried him to bed. He laid Merlin down and covered him. Morgana came in with the twins.

"How did you know that he needed help?" Morgana asked.

"The way he spoke. He sounded weak. It was a good thing I got to him." Balinor sighed.

"Yeah. He's trying to be strong but he's weak that he's always tired. I need him to get better."

"We all do. Soon his body will be strong enough for him to help us."

"I hope so."

"I should leave you to rest."

"Thanks."

Balinor left. Morgana got the twins ready for bed and then put them in bed. She watched the twins as they fell asleep. When they were asleep she got ready for bed and went to bed. The next morning, she woke to Merlin shushing Elizabeth. She woke up and saw Merlin at the crib holding Elizabeth. She smiled and went to them.

"Are you feeling better?" Morgana whispered.

"Yeah." Merlin answered. They kissed. Then Elizabeth cried. They sighed. Merlin picked Elizabeth up and held her while Morgana went to take a shower. Merlin was about to take Elizabeth to the bed but he saw that Ethan was awake. "Looks like I have to take both of you."

Merlin took the twins back to bed. He played with them. Several minutes later, Morgana came out.

"You should take a shower. I'll play with them." Morgana suggested.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Merlin got up and went to take a shower. When he was done, he saw Morgana on the bed with the twins.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Drugs pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin laid down on the bed and let Elizabeth crawl over to him. He picked Elizabeth up and hugged her.

"What are we going to do with you?" Merlin asked as he looked at Elizabeth's beautiful face.

"What are we going to with this third baby?" Morgana wondered.

"I have no idea."

"We should go eat breakfast."

"Ok."

So they got the twins and left the room. They went to the living room and saw Balinor on one of the couches. they sat down on the other couch. Merlin laid down and tried to rest. Morgana took the blanket on the couch and covered Merlin. Morgana put the twins on the floor. Merlin moved so that his head was on Morgana's lap. Morgana rubbed his shoulder. Merlin groaned and relaxed.

"Why are you tense?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know." Merlin answered.

"You took a hot shower, right?"

"Yeah but I got cold when I got out of the shower."

"I should have known."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Hunith came to the living room.

"Where is everyone?" Merlin wondered.

"Still in bed. Maybe you want to go wake them." Hunith answered.

"Why?"

"For the fun of it."

"Ok."

Merlin got up and went to Gwen and Arthur's bedroom door. He banged on the door.

"Wake up." Merlin yelled. Arthur opened the door.

"Merlin! Shut up!" Arthur shouted.

"It's time to get up."

Arthur slammed the door. Merlin went to the knights room and went in. There were two sets of bunk beds. Percival slept on the floor.

"Wake up." Merlin yelled. Everyone woke up. Gwaine fell out of the top bunk and landed on Percival. Elyan woke up and fell out of his bed and landed on Gwaine. Leon woke up and fell out of his bunk. He landed on the floor. Lancelot woke up and laughed.

"Just like old times." Lancelot sighed. Merlin and Lancelot laughed. The knights sleepily got up.

"Hurry up. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Merlin closed the door and went to the living room. He laid down on the couch and tried to rest. Arthur came out and saw that Merlin was asleep. He went to Merlin.

"Wake up." Arthur shouted in Merlin's ear. Merlin woke up and used his magic to hit Arthur. Everyone laughed except Merlin and Arthur. Merlin tried to go back to sleep. Hunith went over to Merlin and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Merlin." Hunith whispered. Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Morgana moved so that she was comfortable. Hunith rubbed Merlin's back. Balinor went over to them and covered Merlin with the blanket. Then he squeezed Merlin's shoulder. Hunith went to go finish making breakfast. Sveral minutes later, she came out.

"It's time for breakfast." Hunith said. Everyone went to have breakfast. Balinor gently woke Merlin up. Merlin eventually opened his eyes.

"It's time to eat." Balinor whispered gently. Merlin nodded and got up. When he stood up, he had a dizzy spell. He grabbed Balinor. "What's wrong?"

"Dizzy spell." Merlin mumbled.

"Has it past?"

Merlin nodded. They went to have breakfast. Merlin barely ate.

"Merlin, are you feeling ok?" Hunith wondered.

"I'm fine." Merlin answered.

"What's on your mind?"

"I had a nightmare last night. There was this voice. It was calling me. It would have been nothing but I could feel this presence."

"Like something tugging your magic?" Balinor wondered.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Merlin asked.

"I had the same one."

"Me too." Morgana replied.

"I did too." Gaius finished.

"What does it mean?" Gwen questioned.

"I don't know but I do know who might know." Merlin answered.

"Who?"

Merlin and Balinor looked at each other.

"Kilgarrah. Heck, it could even be him." Merlin explained.

"What do you think, Balinor?" Arthur asked.

"I think Merlin's right. Even when Kilgarrah was in Camelot, I could feel him calling me. This felt just like that." Balinor agreed.

"But where do we look?" Lancelot sighed. Merlin and Balinor looked at each other again.

"We follow the voice."

"What if it's a trap?"

"It isn't. I could tell."

"After breakfast, let's go." Arthur suggested.

"It'll be just like old times except my dad will be with us." Merlin answered.

"That's if you take a nap. We don't need you collapsing on the horse." Balinor ordered.

"Fine." Merlin replied.

SO after breakfast Merlin went to the couch and took a nap. He held Elizabeth who was also asleep. An hour later, he woke up.

"Guys, we should just go. Kilgarrah won't leave me alone. I just want to go yell at the dumb old dragon." Merlin moaned.

"Ok. That means you'll be on my horse." Balinor answered.

"Whatever."

"We don't need you falling off the horse and if we go at a slower pace, it'll help you."

"I just want to get it over with. I want to sleep peacefully."

Then Elizabeth woke up and started crying.

"Not again." Merlin sighed. He chanted a spell. When he had done what he needed to do, he sighed. "I'm going to kill him."

"Why?" Balinor asked.

"My own children have suffer from his stupidity."

"That stupid dragon."

Merlin calmed Elizabeth down. Then he handed her to Morgana.

"We'll be back." Merlin whispered. He kissed Morgana.

"I know. Just be careful." Morgana answered. So Merlin, Balinor, Arthur, and the knights went to find Kilgarrah. It took them several hours. They rode to the mountains and found Kilgarrah in a valley.

"Ah, young warlock. You have come." Kilgarrah said. Merlin used his magic. Kilgarrah started to fly back.

"You used my children? You used my children to get a message to us?" Merlin shouted.

"It was very urgent."

"I don't care how urgent it is. You are not to use my children or my wife. If you do, I will kill you."

"What did you want to tell us?" Balinor questioned.

"That this is more than just Morgause and Nimueh. Mordred, Agravaine, and several others are back. They have all teamed up against you. You must be careful." Kilgarrah explained.

"Who exactly is back?" Merlin wondered.

"All the people you have killed or have a problem with you, Arthur, or Uther."

"Great. So pretty much every single person alive."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Drugs pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What can we do, Kilgarrah?" Balinor sighed.

"Find everyone you can who can help and get rid of that witch." Kilgarrah said giving Merlin a look.

"That witch is my wife and the mother of my children. Show some respect now." Merlin yelled.

"That witch means nothing but harm. She wishes to harm you."

"No, the only reason why she harmed people was because I turned her against everyone. I will not listen to what you have to say about her."

"Kilgarrah, who can help us other than the druids?" Balinor questioned.

"Several others are already living near the lake but beware, the witch cannot be trusted. There is a young girl, she is the daughter of Merlin and Morgana." Kilgarrah answered.

"Elizabeth?"

"No. She is older than Elizabeth. She was born when Arthur was king and Albion's birth happened. She is the birth of Albion."

"How can that be? How can my child be the birth of Albion?" Merlin wondered.

"Because she born of dark magic and light magic. The magic of Emrys and the most powerful high priestess."

"Where can we find her?" Lancelot asked.

"You will find her in London. She is a teenager girl living on the streets. Morgana will know her name. You will know when you see her." Kilgarrah replied.

"But where in London?"

"Near the apartment Merlin lived in. Bewarned, Merlin. She is powerful and cannot control herself. She is like a wild animal, you must stop her magic and take control over her."

"I will not hurt her." Merlin tearfully said.

"You cannot control her magic. She is much too powerful. She belongs in chains."

"Why? Because Morgana is her mother? I don't care how powerful she is. If you do not stop, I will kill you."

Merlin walked away.

"I'll go talk to him." Balinor sighed.

"Not till I warn each of you and give you hope." Kilgarrah ordered.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"People you dispiece will return. Some good and some bad. Do not let them control you. Something very special will happen to you and Hunith."

Balinor went to find Merlin.

"Arthur, someone who was never proud of you will return. Be who you are meant to be and he will see truth. Your wife will give birth to the child of a new era. He and Merlin's daughter will win the battle." Kilgarrah explained.

"Guinevere isn't pregnant. That means the battle won't happen for another year or two." Arthur answered.

"Lancelot, Merlin will need you more than ever. Something will happen and he will need you to give him hope, you must remain strong. You will find peace soon. Gwaine, you will fight many battles and you will have to be very skilled because you will come across Mordred. You must kill him. You are very skilled and strong, you can kill him. Percival, you will need your strength. Many people will depend upon it. You will have someone help you. Leon, there will be many trials. Arthur will need your help. You must help him. It will be repaid."

Balinor had found Merlin at a creek crying. Balinor kneeled next to Merlin and put his hand on Merlin's back.

"I will not hurt my wife or daughter. I won't, dad." Merlin cried. "I don't care why he wants me to."

"Merlin, he's angry. When we get home, talk to Morgana. Maybe both of you can help. We'll go to London in the morning and go to your old apartment. The girl will need both of you to help her. With both of you together, she'll be fine." Balinor answered.

"Ok. Why didn't Morgana tell me?"

"She probably didn't remember or want to dwell on it. You can ask her that yourself."

"We should leave now if we want to get home before dark."

"Ok."

So they went to the others.

"We should leave. I want to get home before dark." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Arthur answered. SO they left.

"Merlin, you will regret not listening to my advice." Kilgarrah said.

"No, you will regret ever saying anything about my wife and daughter." Merlin warned. They left and went home. By night, they managed to get home. Merlin went inside and was very tired. He hugged Morgana. "We need to talk."

"Ok." Morgana whispered. So they went to their room. Merlin closed the door and sighed.

"We went to talk to Kilgarrah. He told me that we had a daughter. He said that she was the birth of Albion because she was born of light and dark magic. The magic of Emrys and you." Merlin explained. "Is it true?"

Morgana sighed and Merlin knew that it was true.

"Yes, it is. It was after we had sex. You most likely don't remember because you had the formorrah in your neck. I didn't know till after we had fought. It was when I was captured and in the horrible place that I gave birth to her. It was too early though. Earlier than the twins. I named her Avalon. I liked the name." Morgana sighed.

"She is the birth of Albion. Avalon is a very important place." Merlin answered.

"I know."

"Tomorrow, we're going to go to London. Dad said that it would be good if both of us go. She has very powerful magic and will need help controlling it."

"Ok. What about the twins?"

"Mum can watch over them. She'll be happy to. We won't be gone for long. We'll be able to sense her magic."

"Ok. We'll tell her."

So they left the room. Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana putting his hands on Morgana's womb.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll leave at first light. Mum, can you watch the twins?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Of course I will." Hunith replied.

"Thank you. We should get packed. It'll be a long day and we have to leave very early."

Everyone nodded. Merlin put his head on Morgana's.

"Let's go to bed." Merlin sighed.

"After dinner." Hunith ordered.

"Ok but I'm going to bed now. Kilgarrah tried to make me kill my wife and daughter."

"You need to tell me what happened." Morgana whispered.

"When I take a nap."

"No, now."

Merlin sighed. Morgana and Merlin sat down on the couch and talked. He told her what happened. When he was done, Morgana looked at him.

"Kilgarrah knows nothing. He never will know what love is. We will find Avalon and we won't hurt her in any way." Morgana said.

"I know." Merlin answered. Then someone knocked on the door. Merlin and Morgana went to the door and opened it. When Merlin saw who it was, he pushed Morgana behind him. "What are you doing here, Uther?"

"Trying to find my son before you corrupt his mind anymore." Uther replied as he pushed Merlin. Uther walked in and slammed the door. Everyone came out. Uther saw Balinor and became very angry. "What are you doing here?"

"Help my son and yours." Balinor answered. He went over to Morgana and Merlin who were afraid. Uther saw Morgana and grabbed her.

"You should be dead, you witch."

Uther slapped Morgana.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. Now, let me go before my husband kills you without uttering a sound." Morgana ordered. Then Uther hit Morgana again. Merlin pushed Uther.

"Leave her alone." Merlin demanded. Uther let go of Morgana and twisted Merlin's arm behind his back. Merlin groaned in pain. Uther took him outside. "DO not follow."

Uther closed the door.

"We have to go after him." Arthur said. Balinor stopped him.

"Merlin said not to. If we do, we could be killed. He might have to kill your father. If we go out, we will only make things worse." Balinor explained.

TBC

 **Merlin's in trouble. What will happen?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Drugs pt.16**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

Uther pushed Merlin's head against a tree. Merlin cried out in pain as his head exploded in pain. Merlin fell to the ground and put his hand on his head. He pulled his hand away and saw blood. Uther grabbed Merlin and began to beat him. Merlin cried out in pain. Merlin was about to use his magic but then Uther pulled out his sword and cut Merlin across the torso. Merlin screamed in pain. Everyone inside heard it. Merlin passed out and Uther left him for dead. He went to the house. He went inside and looked at Arthur.

"What did you do to him?" Arthur yelled.

"I gave him what he deserves." Uther answered. Arthur went to him and grabbed him.

"What did you do to him? He's my friend and you hurt him."

"Arthur, stop. Right now, we need to go find Merlin." Balinor suggested.

"Elyan and Leon, take him and throw him in the closet. Lock the door and put something heavy in front of it." Arthur ordered. Elyan and Leon took him to the closet. Arthur and Balinor went to find Merlin. They found Merlin lying on the ground unconscious. Blood flowed from his head, nose, and torso. Balinor ran to Merlin.

"Merlin?"

He gently shook Merlin but Merlin didn't respond.

"Arthur, warn Gaius. He's not responding." Balinor said. Arthur ran inside and found Gaius.

"It's Merlin. He's unconscious and bleeding." Arthur answered. Then Balinor came in with Merlin in his arms. He went to Merlin's room and laid him down on the bed. Gaius came in and checked Merlin over.

"He has some broken ribs and a concussion. The wound on his torso is deep. The head wound is severe. His nose isn't broken luckily." Gaius explained. "Everyone out except Balinor. We need to treat his wounds."

Everyone left the room while Balinor and Gaius treated Merlin. When he was done, Merlin started to wake up. He moaned and opened his eyes and then shut them quickly.

"It's too bright." Merlin groaned. Balinor closed the curtain. Merlin opened his eyes.

"Is that better?" Balinor asked.

"Yes. What happened?"

"Do you remember what happened when Uther dragged you out of the house?"

"He threw me against a tree. I hit my head. He beat me and then as I was about to use my magic, he used his sword and cut my torso. How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. You'll be fine."

"Father, I have 14 broken ribs, a deep cut, a concussion, and a severe head wound. I'm not fine.'

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I did."

"Go to sleep."

"Where's Uther?"

"In the closet in the knights' room."

"Ok. Can I see Morgana?"

"Sure. I'll go get her."

Balinor went to get Morgana. Gaius checked over Merlin. Morgana came in a minute later and kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back.

"Careful, Morgana." Merlin warned. Morgana looked at Merlin.

"I was worried about you." Morgana answered. "You could've died."

"But I'm alive. In the morning, we can go find our daughter and come back."

"No, Merlin. You're in bad shape."

"I can handle the trip. I sleep on the way."

"I can drive but you don't like me driving."

"We need to find her before anyone else does. They might corrupt her mind with lies."

"Fine. We'll go but you need to go back to sleep."

"Ok."

Merlin went to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke up early. Merlin woke up and groaned painfully. He sat up and tried to hold back the pain he felt.

"Merlin, maybe we should do this when you're stronger." Morgana suggested.

"I'll be fine." Merlin sighed as he stood up. Then he hissed in pain. Morgana went to Merlin and hugged him.

"Merlin, please be careful."

"I will. I always am."

"Liar."

The two kissed. They got ready and went to London with the knights and Balinor. Merlin was sleeping when he woke up and gasped.

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"Did you feel that?" Merlin wondered.

"Feel what?"

"This rush of magic. It was so powerful and young."

"Avalon?"

"Yeah."

So they drove to where Merlin felt it coming from. They saw a teenage girl surrounded by men. They got out of the van. Then Morgana saw Agravaine.

"Merlin, it's Agravaine." Morgana said.

"I know. We need to distract the men so that she can run." Merlin answered. Then he used his magic and started a fire next to Agravaine. The men jumped and tried to put the fire out. Avalon ran as fast as she could.

"You fools! Go after her." Agravaine ordered.

"I think you should do the honors, Morgana."

Morgana uttered a spell and blocked off the men's exit. Agravaine saw Morgana and Merlin.

"Merlin, we should go find her." Balinor suggested. So they went to find Avalon. They found her trapped in an alley. Avalon saw them.

"Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." Avalon said. She held her hands out but it was obvious that she was trying to control her magic.

"We don't want to hurt you." Merlin answered.

"Yes, you do. Everyone wants to hurt me."

"Avalon, please calm down. This isn't going to help you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm your father."

"You're Emrys?"

"Yes."

"Avalon, please listen to him." Morgana said.

"Mommy?" Avalon mumbled.

"Yes."

Avalon calmed down a bit but then put her hands together.

"You have to leave. I can't control it anymore. I could kill everyone in London." Avalon warned.

"We know." Merlin replied as he walked to Avalon. He hugged her.

"Father, please just go. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt us. Just let your magic out. Trust me."

Avalon did as Merlin said. Merlin used his magic to control hers.

"Father, there's too much magic. It could kill you." Avalon panicked knowing what Merlin was doing.

"I'll be fine. My body can handle it till we get home." Merlin replied.

"What's wrong? What did Merlin do?" Arthur wondered.

"He's using his magic to hold mine's. The problem is, is that I'm more powerful than him. He can't do this for long." Avalon explained.

"Merlin, she's right. Let go of it."

"No, if he does, he could kill everyone without magic."

"Let's go home." Merlin suggested. Balinor went over to Merlin and was about to touch him but Merlin pulled away. "Don't touch me. I'm still trying to control it. By the time, we get back to the van, I'll be safe."

So they walked to the van. When they got to the van, they got in and went home. When they got home, Merlin got out of the van and went to the lake.

"Merlin, where are you going?" Morgana asked.

"Don't follow me. Get in the house and stay there. I have to let it out." Merlin ordered. Everyone but Avalon went inside. "Avalon, go inside."

"No. When you're done, I'll have to let it out again. I can't control it and there's just so much." Avalon explained.

"Fine."

Merlin put his hand in the lake. Everyone looked out the window.

"Avalon could die. Why is she outside?" Hunith asked.

"Merlin wouldn't have let her stay if it would kill her. We just need to trust him." Balinor answered. Merlin let out the magic. There was an explosion which spread to the house. When it was over, Merlin and Avalon were safe.

"Come to the water, Avalon." Merlin said. Avalon walked to the water. "You were named after this lake. Let it out."

Avalon put her hand in the water and did what Merlin did. The same thing happened. When it was over, Freya appeared.

"Freya." Merlin gasped.

"Avalon, you have done well. Now that you have found Merlin, you will learn how to control your magic. Listen to him and do as he says. You are now linked to the lake. You are now the Lady of the Lake. You can control the water and the creatures in it." Freya explained.

"That means the Sidhes have to listen to you."

"Yes."

"What are Sidhes?" Avalon wondered.

"Look closely." Merlin whispered. Avalon did as Merlin said. Then she saw the Sidhes.

"Your father has killed us. We will not follow you." The sidhe elder said.

"You have no choice but to follow me. I control you. I have the power to banish you from the lake." Avalon answered. Everyone in the house walked to the lake. Merlin went to Morgana and smiled. The sidhes were afraid. "You know what will happen if I banish you."

"We will die if cut off from the lake of Avalon."

"Yes, but if you do as I say, you will live."

"You are bluffing."

"Am I? Do you want me to show you if I'm bluffing?"

"Try."

Avalon's eyes turned gold and the sidhe elder caught fire. The sidhe screamed loudly. Avalon's eyes turned gold again and the sidhe turned back into himself.

"You have felt my wrath. I suggest you listen to me or you will all face my wrath. That was only a tiny bit of my power. I could kill everyone in London or heal all of them at once." Avalon ordered.

"Yes, My Lady." the Sidhe elder answered.

"No go."

The sidhes disappeared. Freya disappeared as well. Avalon stood up and walked to her parents.

"You did well, Avalon." Merlin whispered as he hugged Avalon.

"Thank you, father." Avalon replied. Then Morgana hugged Avalon. Then Gwen walked near Avalon. Avalon gasped and pulled away from Morgana.

"What's wrong?"

"I can feel something in her."

Avalon pointed at Gwen.

"What do you mean?" Gwen wondered.

"Your baby." Avalon answered.

"How did you know that I'm pregnant?"

"I can feel the baby kick."

"The birth of Albion and the birth of a new era." Arthur realized.

"I heard that once." Merlin answered.

"That dragon told me."

"Arthur, what is it?" Gwen asked.

"Our baby and Avalon will defeat the evil. They will win the battle that will happen." Arthur explained.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Let's go inside."

They went inside and ate lunch. After lunch, they went to the living room and talked. Avalon went to the door but Merlin saw her.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"Outside. I just want to walk around. I don't like being around people for very long." Avalon answered.

"Alright."

Avalon went outside and went to the farm. She saw one of the horses and grabbed the reins. The horse moved away till Avalon put her hand on it. She got on the horse and rode it across the valley. An hour later, Merlin was worried.

"I'm going to go find her." Merlin sighed.

"Be careful." Morgana warned.

"I will. One good thing about the magic was that it healed me. I'm mostly recovered."

"Be careful."

Merlin went outside. He tried to find Avalon. He saw that one of the horses was missing. He took a horse and rode to the valley. He saw Avalon on her horse near the edge of the woods. He went to her.

"You could have asked me for the horse." Merlin teased.

"Sorry. I just want to calm down and riding a horse helps me calm down." Avalon answered.

"I know this is overwhelming for you."

"No, it's not that. I'm not use to people being nice to me. Since I was born, I was surrounded by people who hated me or I was alone. I got use to it."

"Yeah. After Arthur died, I got use to being alone. It's easy to get use to."

"You're right."

"How did you learn to ride?"

"It came naturally. I was able to ride since I stopped aging."

"Long time ago."

"Yeah but the people didn't really change."

"What do you mean?'

"People change but it's always the same. They either change for the good or bad. When they change for the bad, it hurts others. There always seem to be the same number of good people and bad people. I never trust people."

"Wow. So who did you trust?"

"God. He never changes. He's the same. he's never hurt me or betrayed me."

"True. He's the only God I believe in because all the false gods have tried to kill me."

"Same."

"We should get back. It's getting dark."

"Ok."

So they rode home. They put the horses in the barn. Balinor came out.

"Where were you two?" Balinor asked.

"In the valley." Avalon answered.

"Merlin, what should we do with Uther? He's driving the knights crazy."

"Let him out. I want to talk to him. I have handcuffs. We can use those." Merlin said. So they went inside. They went downstairs. "Avalon, maybe you should go upstairs."

"No. I'll be fine." Avalon replied. The knights brought Uther downstairs. Arthur nodded at Merlin. Merlin handcuffed Uther's hands behind his back. Then he faced Uther. Morgana stood behind him.

"You have hurt us for too long, Uther Pendragon. Because of you, I didn't grow up with my father. I had to hide. Your daughter had to hide. Many people died because of you. Now, we have to fix the mess you put us in." Merlin explained.

"I did knowing but bring justice."

"Justice doesn't cover the innocent men, women, and child who suffered and died. My own daughter had to suffer. We should give you over to Morgause. She'll be very happy to kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"No, because I'm thinking about your son. You only think about yourself."

"How dare you."

"I'm not afraid of you, Uther. I use to pity you. The druids, Morgana, and I use to pity you but we stopped. Now, we show hate and anger to you."

"The druids are evil."

"Everyone is good and evil but for some stupid reason, more people take the evil over the good." Avalon stated. She kneeled in front of Uther. "I have suffered from people like you. I could kill you instantly but if it were me, I would rather watch you die slow and painfully. I would rather watch you suffer like my family and others like me have suffered."

"Who are you?" Uther questioned.

"Our daughter." Morgana said. "Conceived only a couple months after your death. She is the birth of Albion."

"I should have destroyed your father when I had the chance." Uther hissed at Avalon. Avalon used her magic and slapped Uther.

"No one will hurt my father." Avalon warned. "I think it's time you suffer." Avalon stood up and held her hand out.

"Avalon, think about this." Merlin warned.

"Only a little bit. I'm only going to show him the memories of suffering."

Avalon used her magic and showed Uther the memories. When it was over, Uther was very angry.

"You witch. You know nothing about suffering." Uther hissed.

"More than you think." Avalon answered.

"What should we do with him?" Arthur wondered.

"There's an old shed behind the house. Put him in there. There might be some snakes and rodents but it should be fine." Merlin explained. So the knights took Uther away. Merlin looked at Avalon. "I'll show you to your room."

Merlin showed Avalon to her room.

"Father, I didn't hurt him other than slapping him. I just showed him the truth. If that had killed him, it would change nothing." Avalon said.

"Is that how much bad has happened to you? Enough to kill a man with the memories?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but you could to. I saw a scar on your shoulder. I have some of your memories and mother's. That's the problem with having two powerful parents. You know their suffering when it happens."

"You can't use your magic for evil."

"I don't. Only to show the truth."

"Slapping is not the truth."

"Don't tell me that you haven't used your magic to harm."

"I did but it doesn't mean you can do it."

"I might look like a child but I'm not a child."

"You will always be a child to me."

"Up until today, I had no one. No one to love, respect, or have protect me. I can handle myself."

"I know you can but there's a war outside. We need you."

"Who is Morgause?"

"Your aunt. Morgana's half-sister and a very evil woman."

Merlin left the room. Avalon looked out the window and saw someone looking out the house.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Drugs pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Avalon watched at the woman walked away. Avalon went to find Merlin.

"Dad, I saw a woman looking at the house. She's gone now but I swear I saw someone." Avalon said.

"Did you see what she looked like?" Merlin asked.

"She wore a red dress and she has dark hair. She was tall and she had a smirk on her face."

"Nimueh."

"Dad, I think she saw me because she looked at me and my magic seemed to drain from me."

"Merlin, that shouldn't happen." Balinor said.

"Yeah but Nimueh can give you a look and it feels like you just died." Merlin answered.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Merlin found her before us. He has brainwashed her." Nimueh said.

"Morgana has helped him most likely. It doesn't matter. All we need to do is kidnap her and we will be able to use her magic." Morgause answered.

"My ladies, let me do it." Agravaine suggested.

"No, you have failed once. Mordred will do it."

"It will be my honor." Mordred answered.

* * *

"Why do they want me?" Avalon wondered.

"Because you are very powerful. They see you as an object not a human being. They want your magic. If they get you, they will use your magic and they will win. We must start teaching you how to control it and you must try to." Merlin explained. "It's life and death for all of us."

"Ok."

Then someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened the door and saw Deagal.

"Deagal, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." Deagal answered.

"Come in."

So Deagal went in and saw Avalon. He thought she was the prettiest person he had ever seen.

"Dad, can I go outside?" Avalon wondered.

"Not alone." Merlin answered.

"I can go with her." Deagal suggested.

"Fine but watch her carefully. Morgause and the others will try to kidnap her."

"I'll protect her."

Avalon and Deagal went outside. Deagal followed Avalon to the barn.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Avalon asked.

"Sort of." Deagal answered.

"DO you want to ride a horse?"

"It's dark."

"It doesn't matter. I can use my magic for light."

"Ok."

So they each rode a horse to the valley. Avalon used her magic to light the path. When they got to the valley, Avalon stopped.

"You did well for your first try." Avalon said.

"Thanks. You're a lot better than me." Deagal replied.

"It's takes practice. You'll see."

"It takes us an hour to get here. We should get home before Merlin gets mad."

"He won't. He knows that we are in the valley. He found me here earlier today."

"Why are people after you?"

"Dad said it was because of my magic. I'm very powerful and I don't know how to control it. He said that I was the birth of Albion. If they find me, they can use my powers and kill everyone on this earth."

"Yes, that's right. Now both of you get off your horses and surrender." Mordred ordered as he stepped out of the shadows.

"No." Avalon replied. "Deagal, let's go."

"You're surrounded."

"Not for long."

Avalon used her magic and killed a couple of men. Avalon and Deagal rode as fast as they could home. They stopped at the house. Merlin came out and stopped Avalon's horse.

"What happened?" Merlin questioned.

"A man found us. His men had us surrounded. I think he worked with Nimueh. He had dark hair and he was a little older than Deagal. I used my magic to get us away but I could tell that he was after me but he didn't want to mess with you." Avalon explained.

"Percival, help Deagal take care of the horses. Avalon, let's start your training. The sooner we do, the better."

"Ok."

Avalon got off her horse while Merlin handed the reins to Percival. Merlin and Avalon went downstairs to Merlin's study. Merlin closed the door.

"Why is it important that I learn to control my magic? They can still take my magic away." Avalon asked.

"But it will be harder than they think." Merlin answered. "The more controlled you are, the longer and more magic it will take for them to take your magic away. It could save your life."

"Fine."

So Merlin spent an hour teaching Avalon how to control her by knowing spells. Balinor came in and went to the two.

"You need to go help Morgana with Elizabeth." Balinor said.

"Ok. You did well, Avalon." Merlin answered.

"Better than you." Avalon teased.

"Shut up and go meet your siblings. I'll be up when I'm done cleaning your mess."

"My mess. I wasn't the one who didn't say the spell right."

Avalon left the room. Merlin cleaned up the room and went to help Morgana. He went in and saw Elizabeth in Morgana's arms crying.

"Let me hold her." Merlin sighed. Morgana handed Elizabeth to Merlin and Elizabeth calmed down.

"I hear Avalon did well." Morgana replied.

"She did better than I thought. We'll work as much as we can tomorrow. The sooner she has control on her magic, the better and safer."

"Ok. Just let her have time to be her."

"I will. I don't want to overwhelm her."

Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Merlin smiled and put her down.

"Why did you let her go riding in the dark with Deagal?" Morgana asked.

"Because it's something that calms her down. She handled herself and he handled himself." Merlin answered.

"Now, they will try harder."

"I know. I told Avalon that she wasn't to go riding in the valley without someone to protect her."

"Good. Now let's go get some rest."

So they got ready for bed and went to bed. The next morning, Avalon woke and went to the living room. She saw Gwaine.

"What are you doing up this early?" Avalon asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gwaine answered.

"And I don't think you really want me to slap you with my magic or my bare hand."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You want to try me?"

"No."

"You're very wise. So why are you up this early?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about Nimueh and the others. I knew Mordred. He was a knight of Camelot but he turned. Agravaine was a lord and Arthur's uncle. It seems like you can't trust anyone."

"Who don't you trust? My mum or dad?"

"Neither. It's Deagal that I don't trust."

"He seems nice."

"The way he looks at Morgana, Merlin, and Gwen tells me that something happened when Gwen was being controlled by Morgana."

"Whatever it is, dad wouldn't have let Deagal ride with me if he thought Deagal was a threat."

"You're right."

"I'm going back to bed."

Avalon went back to her room. She looked out the window and saw Nimueh looking at her from the hill. Avalon closed the curtain and went back to bed and ignored Nimueh.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my ladies. She was too powerful. A boy was with her. I will try again but I won't let her win. This time I will find out more before I make my move. I know a sidhe who can help. I will go to him later today." Mordred explained.

"We will give you one more try because we know that you rarely failed Morgana." Morgause answered.

"Thank you. I will leave at once."

TBC

 **Will Merlin and the others find out about the traitor? Will the sidhe pay for his crimes?**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Drugs pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Beware of rape towards the middle.**

Mordred rode to the lake of Avalon where the sidhe elder was.

"Thank you for coming. What can you tell me?" Mordred asked.

"That Avalon is being trained by her father. A new boy has arrived and I've seen how he looks at her. He loves her and she might love him. Maybe you should use the boy to get to Avalon." The sidhe elder explained.

"A good plan. What is this boy's name?"

"Deagal."

"Thank you."

* * *

When Mordred got back, he saw Morgause and Nimueh.

"He said that a new boy came named Deagal and that we should use him to get to Avalon's magic. Avalon is being trained to control her powers. If we take both of them and hurt Deagal, she might give up her magic." Mordred explained.

"We will do it." Morgause answered.

"Let's get Merlin too. Without them, they will be powerless." Nimueh suggested.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **A week later**

"Dad, can Deagal and I go riding?" Avalon asked.

"You'll need an adult to come with you." Merlin answered.

"Deagal is an adult."

"You know what I mean. I'll come with you. I could use the ride."

"Ok."

So Deagal, Merlin, and Avalon went riding to the valley. They stopped at the edge of the woods. Merlin felt something weird. Then he saw Nimueh and Morgause with Mordred beside them.

"Run!" Merlin exclaimed. they tried to but the horses didn't move.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Nimueh warned. She knocked Merlin out and the men surrounded Avalon and Deagal. The three were taken to a dungeon and thrown into a cell. Avalon went to Merlin.

"Dad, wake up." Avalon said. Merlin didn't wake.

"I'm afraid he won't be awake for quite a while."

Nimueh came in and gave Merlin several drugs.

"Leave him alone, Nimueh." Avalon ordered.

"You can't use your magic. A friend will come for you. The real journey will begin tomorrow." Nimueh answered before she left. Helios came in and took Avalon. Avalon screamed and fought but Helios stopped her. He took her to his room and raped her. Avalon screamed and tried to fight but Helios laughed and had fun with Avalon. When he was done, he threw her and her clothes into the cell. Deagal laid in the corner stripped of his clothes and weak. Avalon went to him.

"I'm so weak." Avalon whispered.

"Then let's go to sleep. We'll need our rest." Deagal answered as he took the blankets and covered them up. Little did they know what would happen. That night, Merlin woke and saw Avalon and Deagal sleeping. He tried to get up and move but he couldn't. Avalon woke up and saw Merlin.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"We were kidnapped. They raped me and Deagal. We were too tired to get dressed." Avalon cried.

"Can you get dressed and help to the other corner?"

"Yes."

Merlin turned around so that Avalon could get dressed. When she was dressed, she went to Merlin and helped to a corner.

"Nimueh drugged you a while back." Avalon said.

"I know." Merlin panted as he leaned against the wall. Deagal woke and started to panic when he didn't feel Avalon.

"Avalon?" Deagal moaned.

"I'm fine, Deagal." Avalon answered. Deagal sat up and looked around. He saw Avalon with Merlin. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't. You can't use magic in this building. It's blocked." Merlin sighed.

"We have to try."

"We can't, Avalon. We must safe our energy."

* * *

The knights, Arthur, and Balinor came in and sighed.

"Where are they?" Morgana asked.

"Morgause and Nimueh has them. We should try to free them." Balinor sighed.

"Let's go downstairs and start planning." Arthur answered.

* * *

 **Three months later**

For the past few months, Deagal and Merlin were tortured but Merlin and Avalon did not give up their magic. One morning, Avalon was sleeping. Then she woke up and gasped. A cup threw against the wall.

"What caused that?" Deagal asked. Avalon panted and grabbed Deagal's hand and put it on her womb. He felt the baby kick. "Merlin, you need to feel this."

Merlin came over and put his hand on Avalon's womb.

"You're pregnant." Merlin gasped.

"I know. I've felt the baby kick for days." Avalon panted. "I can use it's magic to get us out of here and the baby will be safe."

"We can't."

"Dad, you're too weak. They've drugged you for the past three months and you've nearly overdosed every time. You can barely walk or move around. I'm fine. We can help you."

"No, you get out of here and get help. My dad will know what to do. Go get help. You can do it."

So Nimueh came to the door and opened it. She drugged Merlin and Merlin fell very weak. Avalon went to the door and used her magic on Nimueh. Avalon disappeared. When she appeared, she was near the house. She ran to the house and saw Balinor.

"Grandpa, dad and Deagal need help." Avalon yelled. Balinor went to her.

"What's wrong?" Balinor asked.

"They're trapped in this old castle. There are barriers so that you can't use magic. I got pregnant with Deagal's child and I was able to. We were all going to but dad told me to get help saying that you would know what to do. They've drugged him."

"Let's get you inside."

The two went inside. Morgana went to Avalon and hugged her. Balinor looked at the knights.

"Let's go." Balinor ordered. They left the house. Avalon gasped as her legs gave out. Gwen came over and helped Morgana get Avalon to bed. Hunith and Gaius did what they could.

"Avalon and the baby are fine." Gaius said.

"What baby?" Morgana wondered.

"Avalon is pregnant. When she wakes she might tell us. She's malnourished and dehydrated. He body is very exhausted but she didn't have many bruises."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes."

Morgana went in and saw Hunith cleaning Avalon.

"She's very strong." Hunith whispered. Morgana sat down and groaned. Hunith looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"It's just the baby. It might be coming soon." Morgana groaned.

"Go lie down."

"No. Not till Merlin's home. I need him when I give birth."

"Ok. I'll go make something to help you."

"Thanks."

"I should make some for Avalon."

Hunith left the room. Avalon woke up and looked at Morgana.

"Hey, sweetie, how do you feel?" Morgana asked.

"Not good. Dad?" Avalon asked.

"We don't know. Balinor and the knights went to find him."

* * *

Merlin was chained to the ceiling and he was being tortured within an inch of his life. He had stopped screaming from the pain. He was about to pass out but then the door opened. He saw Arthur and his father.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Arthur questioned. Merlin shook his head. Then he puked. Blood came up and there was nothing Merlin could do.

"He's been doing this all day. They've been hurting both of us. Is Avalon alright?" Deagal explained.

"She's safe." Balinor answered as he helped Arthur get Merlin down. They gently laid Merlin on the ground. "You're freezing."

"Tired." Merlin croaked.

"I know. Let's get you home. Morgana's about to give birth."

Balinor wrapped Merlin up in a blanket and picked him up. Merlin was awake but just barely. They all went home. A few hours later, Avalon was telling Morgana what happened when she heard noises. She got up and saw Balinor carrying Merlin inside.

"Is he ok?" Morgana wondered.

"We don't know. He's having a seizure." Balinor answered as he laid Merlin down on the bed. Avalon got up and walked into the room. She leaned against Morgana. When it was over, Balinor, Hunith, and Gaius did what they could for Merlin. It was morning when he woke. Morgana was getting something to drink in the kitchen when she went into labor.

"Balinor, I need help." Morgana exclaimed. Balinor came in.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going into labor."

Balinor helped Morgana get to bed. Morgana laid down on the bed and tried to relax. Merlin was awake.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked as Gaius came in with Hunith.

"The baby is coming and it isn't a false labor." Morgana replied. Merlin grabbed her hand. Morgana gave birth to a little girl.

"It's a girl." Gaius said as he checked her over.

"Rebecca."

"I like that name." Merlin answered. Morgana rubbed Merlin's shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Merlin." Morgana whispered.

"I want to hold her."

Gaius handed Rebecca to Merlin. Merlin held her and smiled.

"She's beautiful." Merlin panted. Then he handed her to Morgana. Then he passed out. Gaius checked Merlin over.

"Is he ok?"Morgana asked.

"He's tired. He'll be fine." Gaius sighed. "Get some rest."

"I'm going to feed Rebecca first before she starts crying."

"Ok."

Gaius left and Hunith started working on Merlin's wounds. Avalon came in and saw Morgana holding Rebecca.

"Mum, how's dad?" Avalon asked as she walked to the bed.

"He's very weak." Morgana answered. "Do you want to hold your baby sister?"

Avalon nodded. Morgana helped Avalon hold her. Avalon smiled and looked Morgana.

"She's beautiful." Avalon said.

"Yes, she is." Morgana replied. Then Avalon felt he baby kick. She gasped. "The baby?"

"Yeah."

"You'll get use to it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I should go talk to Deagal. It is his baby."

"Ok."

Avalon handed Rebecca to Morgana and left the room. She went to Deagal's room and knocked on the door. Deagal didn't answer so Avalon went in. She saw Deagal in bed sleeping. She went to him and tended to his fever. Deagal woke up and saw Avalon. He tried to get up.

"Don't get up. You're weak." Avalon said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Deagal asked.

"They brought you in last night and you were unconscious. So for nearly a day but you have a fever. Dad has one but his is worse."

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure."

Avalon helped Deagal drink some water. When they were done, Deagal laid down.

"My mum gave birth to a girl. They named her Rebecca. She's beautiful." Avalon sighed.

"Your baby will be too." Deagal replied.

"I know. You need to know the truth. It's your baby."

"What?"

"Helios may have hurt me but never did he take his clothes off. The first day, we did."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm happy. I've been alive for so long and have never had a child."

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Deagal put his hand on Avalon's womb and felt the baby kick. They smiled.

"It's strong." Deagal sighed.

"Yes, it is. DO you want a boy or a girl?" Avalon asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Same. You should go to sleep."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Drugs pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Deagal and Avalon talked for a while. Eventually, Gwen came in.

"Avalon, he wants to see you." Gwen said.

"Ok." Avalon answered. She went to see Merlin. She saw Merlin in bed resting. She went to him and sat on the bed. "Dad." Merlin opened his eyes.

"Hey, Avalon. How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. How do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"Then why are you awake?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Go to sleep. You are still very weak."

"Ok."

Merlin moaned weakly and tried to sit up. Morgana woke up.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"I need to throw up." Merlin groaned. Avalon grabbed a trash can while Morgana helped Merlin sit up. Merlin puked in the trash can. When he was done, he laid down and tried to breathe.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. My magic is trying to get the drugs out of my body. It's going to be way worse."

"I hope not. You need to recover."

"I will. Soon, I'll be fine."

Morgana rubbed Merlin's forehead.

"You're burning up." Morgana whispered.

"I can feel the fever." Merlin panted.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't."

Merlin sat up and puked in the trash can. Morgana sat up and hugged him. When Merlin was done, he leaned against Morgana.

"You're freezing." Merlin gasped.

"Sleep, Merlin." Morgana whispered.

"I should go rest." Avalon said. She left the room. When the door closed, Merlin put the trash can on the floor and kissed Morgana's forehead. They laid down and tried to rest. For the next week, Merlin began to recover but also got worse. One morning, Morgana was tending to his fever. She hadn't slept for three days. Merlin woke and looked at Morgana.

"You need to sleep. This isn't good for your health." Merlin rasped.

"I'm fine." Morgana answered. "Go back to sleep."

"No."

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need you to sleep."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been taking care of me and the kids. You haven't slept for three days. You look really tired."

"I'm fine."

"Fine."

Merlin sat up and got up out of bed.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Morgana asked.

"You won't sleep so I won't." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, you need to sleep."

"Only if you will."

"Fine."

They laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Merlin got a lot worse. He got to the point where he would be screaming and thrashing in pain and his fever was dangerously high. Balinor, Gaius, and Hunith were trying to care for Merlin.

"He's getting worse." Balinor sighed. Merlin screamed even more. He started scratching his arms causing them to bleed. "Merlin, stop it."

"Balinor, grab his arms." Gaius ordered. "Hunith, get some water down his throat."

Hunith and Balinor did as they were told.

"Swallow the water, Merlin. You need it." Hunith whispered. Merlin did as he was told. Merlin started to calm down a bit. Hunith kissed his forehead and looked into his blue eyes. She knew that the fever had taken its hold and that this was going to get worse. Balinor let go of Merlin and Merlin grabbed Hunith's hand. Gaius took the cup from Hunith. Hunith held Merlin's hand and used her other hand to rub Merlin's pale cheek. "You'll be fine. You'll see. Everything will be fine. Go to sleep."

"Can't." Merlin groaned.

"Try, Merlin. You need your rest."

"Hurts. I'm so hot."

"I know. Keep as calm as you can so that we can lower your fever. Your father and Gaius are going to make you all better. They'll clean you up so that you feel better. Go to sleep."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, my baby. I know you are."

Merlin started crying and Hunith comforted him. Morgana came in and looked at Merlin. She went to him and held his other hand.

"You must get better Merlin. You need to see your kids grow. Avalon is such a good big sister and a good leader but I know she needs someone to guide her. We all try to help her but she needs her dad. She needs someone who knows her suffering." Morgana explained.

"I will. Can I see her?" Merlin panted.

"Sure."

Morgana went to get Avalon while the other three went to work tending to Merlin. When Morgana and Avalon came in, Merlin looked at them.

"Can I talk to Avalon alone?" Merlin asked. Everyone but Avalon and Merlin left the room. Avalon sat on the bed and held Merlin's hand.

"How do you feel?" Avalon wondered.

"Not good. How about you?"

"I'm fine. The baby's fine."

"I'll be happy when it's born. I want to meet my grandchild."

"You're too young to be a grandfather."

"Not really. I am a thousand years old."

They laughed slightly.

"True but in the real world, you're too young to be my dad and to be a future grandfather. I'm too young to be a mum. Mum's too young to be a grandmother and my mom. My siblings are too young to be future aunts and uncle." Avalon explained.

"True." Merlin sighed.

"You should get some rest. You're very tired."

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"One of the sidhes betrayed us. It has to be the elder."

"I know. I want you to recover so that I can stand proud with my parents by my side."

"Be careful."

"I will. For my sake and the baby's. Now sleep before I knock you out."

"Ok. After I get a hug."

Avalon hugged Merlin and then punched.

"Ow." Merlin groaned.

"Go to sleep." Avalon ordered. Merlin tried to sleep. Avalon left the room and saw Morgana. "He's resting. We know who betrayed us."

"Who?" Morgana asked.

"The sidhe elder."

"It would make sense. He hates Merlin and you are his daughter."

"I know."

"I should go make sure he's ok."

Morgana went into the room. Merlin was in bed resting. For the next week, he suffered in pure agony. He was in a lot more pain. Finally, he got better. When he was able to get up and walk around. One day, he was outside with Avalon.

"Several groups of druids have come since we were kidnapped. Many sorcerers have too. More knights of Camelot and a few other kingdoms have come. Mosts of them hate me and mum but we can handle it. How do you feel?" Avalon explained.

"I'm fine." Merlin answered.

"Are you strong enough to walk to the lake?"

"Yeah."

They walked to the lake where they sat down on the bench. Merlin tried to catch his breath. Avalon put her hand in the water and the sidhes appeared.

"What is that you want, my lady?" Freya asked.

"I want to know who betrayed us." Avalon demanded.

TBC

 **I'm sorry I haven't been updating a whole lot. My grandma passed away and we had to go down to North Carolina for the funeral.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Drugs pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Why would we betray you?" The sidhe elder lied.

"Anyone who lies will pay the price. Now tell the truth and I might be merciful." Avalon ordered.

"I did nothing, woman."

"I know who is lying to me. You have done well, sidhe elder. Now come receive your reward."

The sidhe elder went to Avalon. Avalon cut him off from the lake. The sidhe became a man.

"You are not even worth the body you are in." Avalon said. "You have lied and now you will pay the price. The king will decide your punishment. Anyone else?"

Percival and Gwaine chained the sidhe. Several sidhes come forward.

"If that's how you want it. Then that's the way it should be. You are cut off from the lake. You will not approach Morgause and your life will be very hard. You will face agony day in and day out. Your children will face the same unless they chose to be better than their parents." Avalon explained. The sidhes were cursed and they went their way to suffer. "Freya, you have been loyal. Do not have fear. You will be safe. Those of you who chose to remain will be rewarded with freedom and happiness. DO not betray me or you will pay the price."

"Thank you, my lady." Freya answered. The sidhes nodded.

"You may go."

They disappeared. Merlin and Avalon went to the center of the woods where a tent was set up. Arthur came out and Avalon and Merlin stood behind him. The sidhe was thrown in front of Arthur.

"For your crimes, I have no choice but to sentence you to death. You will burn tomorrow at dawn." Arthur said.

"You will pay for this." The sidhe hissed.

"You will pay first. Take him away."

The sidhe was taken away and the people looked at Arthur.

"Let this serve as a lesson to those who wish to commit treason or betray us. The punishment will be death." Arthur ordered. Everyone nodded. Avalon helped Merlin to the house. On the way, a woman approached them.

"You're an evil witch. You will bring nothing but death to us." The woman hissed. "I curse you. I will get my revenge for the deaths of the innocent people you killed."

Avalon ignored her and helped Merlin inside. She closed the door and sighed. Merlin leaned against the wall.

"How long has that woman been doing that to you?" Merlin asked.

"Since we got back." Avalon replied. "What's she said is nothing compared to what I have heard. Trust me."

"How are you able to handle it?"

"I just kept it inside. Eventually, I became numb to the world's words."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you could have done."

Hunith came out.

"What happened?" Hunith asked.

"A woman got in Avalon's face." Merlin sighed. He went to the kitchen and got a cup of water. He sighed and leaned against the counter. Hunith came in and went to him.

"Are you feeling guilty?"

"Yeah. She hasn't talk about what happened and now I now why."

"Why?"

"Why talk when it doesn't bother you anymore? Why talk about something you can no longer feel?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I asked her how she handled it and she said that she kept it inside and eventually, she became numb."

"Sounds like her father."

Merlin smiled slightly.

"Talk to her. Get to know her more. You barely know her." Hunith suggested.

"Ok. I'll talk to her tonight when we celebrate dad's birthday." Merlin replied.

"Good. Just be careful. We don't know how much she has gone through."

"I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too. I need to go talk to Deagal."

"Ok."

Merlin went downstairs and saw Deagal helping Gaius, Avalon, and Balinor.

"What are you three doing?"Merlin wondered.

"Making remedies and stuff." Avalon answered.

"I know that but what exactly?"

"Cures for poisons and infections."

"I remember doing that a long time ago. At first, I hated it but then it grew on me."

"Would you like to help us?"

"Maybe in a bit but right now, I need to talk to Deagal."

"Ok." Deagal answered.

"Let's go outside." Merlin suggested.

"DO you need help?" Avalon asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Our walk this morning helped me get some strength back in my legs."

"Good."

Deagal and Merlin went outside. They walked to a bench next to a river flowing from the lake of Avalon. They sat down and Merlin sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Deagal wondered.

"Avalon and the baby." Merlin sighed. "You are the baby's dad and you have a right to be a father. I just want to know how you feel about Avalon."

"I like her a lot. I am a bit unsure about being a dad. I don't want to hurt them. I know Avalon when need me to help her raise our child and I will do what I need to do but what if I mess up?"

"What if you don't? All fathers face those questions and many more. And if they don't, then in my opinion, they shouldn't be a father. I have had a lot of questions about being a father before each of my children were born except Avalon because I did not know that Morgana was pregnant with her."

"Do they ever get answered?"

"Some do and some don't. We can just do our best and learn from our fathers. Same with woman. They have questions before giving birth and some get answered while others don't. They just do their best and learn from their mothers."

"Is that why Avalon keeps talking to your mother and Morgana?"

"Yes. Being a parent is a very big job. I need to know that you can handle it and I can see that you can. Neither of us have really grown up with our fathers around. Now I have my dad and he's starting to see what it means to be a father. I have four children so I know what it's like. You can come talk to me or my dad or someone who's going to be a father or someone who is a father. Just don't talk to Uther or Arthur."

"Ok. I will."

"Now, let's talk about your feelings for my daughter."

TBC

 **Yes, there were a lot of nice moments and there will be more before Gwen and Avalon give birth and the battle is fought. So don't get too comfortable.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Drugs pt.21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I will let you date my daughter but if she doesn't want to date, let her be." Merlin said. "Just promise to treat her properly."

"I promise." Deagal answered.

"But if she chooses to date you, you can't get married till she is 19."

"Ok. I would wait that long anyways. I'm not too eager to get married."

"Yeah. You've got a long ways to go."

"I know."

"We should go inside before Avalon comes after us."

They went inside and went downstairs. Avalon and Balinor were cleaning up.

"Grandma told us to." Avalon said.

"I know." Merlin sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Do you need help?" Deagal asked.

"Sure." Avalon answered. Deagal helped Avalon and Balinor clean up. When they were done, they prepared for the party. The sun was about to set and everyone got ready for the party. Avalon was outside walking around. Deagal went to her.

"You look very beautiful."

"Thanks. What were you and dad talking about?"

"You and the baby. He said that I could be the father and that I could date you but only if you said yes."

"How's this for an answer?"

Avalon kissed Deagal on the lips. Deagal kissed back. He pulled her close. When they pulled away, Deagal pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." Avalon whispered.

"I do too." Deagal replied.

"We should go inside."

"Yeah."

They held hands and went inside. They went downstairs where everyone was at. Morgana was wearing a very pretty red dress. Avalon went to her parents.

"Where have you been?" Morgana asked.

"Outside with Deagal." Avalon answered.

"Oh, what were you two doing?"

"Talking."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"I know. I just want to wait a bit."

"Ok. Just watch out."

"I will."

Merlin came over.

"My girls look very pretty." Merlin sighed. He had Rebecca in his arms. Elizabeth and Ethan were on the couch playing.

"Well, my boys look very handsome." Morgana answered as she kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back. Then Deagal came over.

"I see you two talked."

"Avalon said yes." Deagal replied.

"Good. Just remember what I said." Merlin warned.

"I will. DO you want anything, Avalon?"

"Not really. Just this baby out so that I can actually breathe." Avalon sighed.

"Soon." Deagal agreed. "I'll go get some water for you."

"Thanks."

Deagal left and Avalon went to sit on the stairs. Deagal went to her and gave her a cup of water.

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" Deagal wondered.

"No. I'm good here." Avalon answered. She took a sip and then put her head on Deagal's shoulder. She took Deagal's left arm and wrapped it around her. "You don't need to be afraid, Deagal. You won't break me."

"I know. I just want to be careful."

"I know you do."

Arthur came over and Avalon sighed.

"Deagal, you should know better than to let her sit on the stairs." Arthur said.

"She wants to sit here." Deagal replied.

"Does mean she should. It's not good for her."

"Arthur, shut up." Avalon sighed. "Come on, Deagal. Let's go sit someplace better."

They went to another corner and sat down on the pillows.

"Do you feel better?" Deagal asked.

"Yes. I don't like crowds." Avalon moaned.

"I know."

They stayed there. Avalon relaxed and Deagal rubbed her back. She leaned against the wall.

"This baby is going to kill me." Avalon mumbled. Deagal put his hand on her womb and rubbed her. "Thanks, Deagal."

Several minutes later, Merlin came over.

"She's not really comfortable being here with so many people and the baby is kicking." Deagal explained.

"I need to talk to Avalon alone." Merlin answered.

"Ok. I'll go talk to Lancelot."

Deagal got up and went over to Lancelot. Merlin sat down next to Avalon.

"What did people say or do to you?" Merlin asked.

"Anything and everything." Avalon replied. "Everywhere I went, people rejected me. I never stayed in a place too long."

"What did they do to you?"

"Stone me, whip me, rape me, beat me, spit in my face, burn me, stab me, cut me, and etc. They also did some of the most unthinkable things to me. Eventually, it became a normal part of my life. Then my magic became so out of control that I would just stay away from people. When I revealed my powers, I was tortured and beaten within an inch of my life. That's why sometimes I don't react or respond like everyone else."

"When you said that you had eventually become numb to the world's words, does that mean beating you and all that?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"DO you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Deagal knows everything that I went through. It was really hard telling him though. I need time before telling someone else."

"I know. It's good that he knows."

"I know."

"I need to go get something to eat."

Merlin went to get his dinner. Deagal went over to Avalon.

"Let's go get something to eat." Deagal suggested.

"Ok." Avalon replied. Deagal helped Avalon up. They went and got their dinner. They sat down next to Merlin and Morgana and ate. When they were done, they all watched Balinor open his presents. Then they spent the evening talking and laughing. Someone that Avalon knew came in. She gasped slightly and went outside. Deagal followed her.

"Avalon, what is it?" Deagal asked.

"The man who just walked into the room was the man who kidnapped me for so long. I can't go back in. Not till he's gone."

"Then I will stay with you. I won't let him near you. I will protect you."

"Thank you."

Deagal hugged Avalon as she cried. He shushed her and then kissed her. Avalon kissed back. Merlin came out as soon as they pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Merlin questioned.

"The man that walked in, raped and abused Avalon for most of his life. Avalon killed him but now he's back. That was more than a hundred years ago. He was the worst of them all. She can't go in till he's gone." Deagal explained. "And I don't want him in the same room with Avalon and the baby."

"I know. I'll go kick him out. You two go through the front door. By the time you get downstairs, hopefully, he'll be gone. I'll have Lancelot go to the door."

"Thank you."

Deagal and Avalon went to inside. Merlin went back inside and closed the door. He went to Lancelot.

"Lancelot, that man hurt Avalon for most of his life. I'm going to kick him out. Deagal and Avalon are coming through the front door. Can you go to the door in this room and wait for them.?" Merlin wondered.

"Sure." Lancelot answered. Merlin went to the man who was talking to Arthur. Lancelot went to the door and waited.

"Merlin, this is Raven. Raven, this is Merlin." Arthur greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Raven said. He held out his hand expecting Merlin to shake it.

"Out of my house and off my land." Merlin demanded.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"My daughter ran out of here in fear because she knew who Raven was. Have you ever heard of a girl named Avalon?"

"Yes, I have." Raven replied. "She's an amazing little girl. I loved having her. Why?"

"That's my daughter, you scum." Merlin hissed. "Avalon has been tortured by many people. She has told her boyfriend and he told me. He's outside with her trying to calm her down. You raped her for most of your life, didn't you?"

"Maybe. She most likely is a very beautiful woman now, isn't she?"

"Yes, but she is not an object. Get out of my house and off my land."

"Why should I?"

"Becuase I said so. I do not want a scum on my land."

Avalon and Deagal got to the door and saw Lancelot.

"Is he gone?" Deagal whispered.

"Not yet." Lancelot replied. Avalon saw Raven and gasped. Her pulse got quicker and she started panicking. Deagal held er and shushed her. She cried on his shoulder and he let her.

"I will not leave." Raven mocked.

"You will or I will make you leave." Merlin ordered.

"But no one believes you."

"I do. Get off our land." Morgana replied as she walked to Merlin and held his hand.

"SO do I." Gwaine agreed. Soon everyone was behind Merlin.

"I guess you should leave now before it is too late." Merlin warned.

"You will regret this. All of you will." Raven bluffed.

"Gwaine, Percival, take him out of here and away from my land. Do whatever you want."

"With pleasure." Gwaine grumbled. He grabbed Raven while Percival took a blindfold and put it on Raven's eyes. They tied him up and then took him outside.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**Drugs pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Percival and Gwaine took him far away and then dropped him and ran home. Avalon and Deagal went in and Avalon went to Merlin and they hugged.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Avalon answered.

"Go get some rest."

"I will."

Avalon went to her room and Deagal followed her. She was looking out the window and didn't see anyone. Deagal went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Avalon leaned on his shoulder.

"You're suppose to be resting." Deagal whispered.

"I can't." Avalon replied.

"I know but you should try for your sake and the baby's."

"In a bit. I just want to stay like this."

"Ok."

They stayed there for a while. When they could hear everyone came up, they sighed. Avalon turned and faced Deagal.

"I should go to bed." Deagal sighed.

"Me too." Avalon replied. They kissed passionately and then Deagal left. Avalon closed the door and got ready for bed. She laid down and went to sleep. Merlin knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"Come in." Avalon said. Merlin went in and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin wondered.

"I'm fine, dad. I really am."

"I know. I just want to be sure. You've done through a lot and your mother had a hard time when she got pregnant after we got married. I don't want you to go through that."

"I'm fine, dad. I won't go through that."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

"I should go."

Merlin kissed Avalon's forehead and then left the room. A few months later, Gwen was close to giving birth. They were all preparing for war. Gwen was helping some of the women make bandages. Hunith could see how exhausted Gwen was.

"Gwen, go lie down. You're exhausted." Hunith said.

"No, I'm fine." Gwen panted.

"Gwen, you need to rest."

Hunith helped Gwen to bed. They went to her room and Gwen laid down. Hunith started checking her over. Merlin came in.

"Mom, I'm going to go to town and get somethings." Merlin said.

"Merlin, Gwen's having her baby." Hunith answered.

"I'll get Arthur."

Merlin ran to find Arthur. He saw Arthur in the field.

"Arthur, it's Gwen. She's having the baby." Merlin panted.

"Take me to her." Arthur replied. They ran to the house and to Gwen's room. Arthur went to Gwen's side and held her hand. "I'm here, Guinevere."

For the next hour, Gwen tried to give birth. Finally, they heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy." Hunith said. She wrapped the baby boy in a blanket and handed him to Gwen and Arthur.

"Thomas Elyan Pendragon." Gwen panted.

"Thomas it is." Arthur answered. "He looks like you."

"But he has your nose."

"Maybe. You should get some rest."

"In a few minutes."

Hunith went to the living room. Everyone was in there waiting for the news.

"It's a healthy baby boy." Hunith said. Everyone celebrated the birth of Thomas. That evening, Avalon was outside walking. She was walking on the trail that went through the forest. Then she heard twigs snap. She stopped and looked around. Then she saw several people surround her.

"What are you doing?" Avalon asked.

"We're going to make you pay for your mother's sins." The woman hissed. "Stone her."

The people stoned her. Avalon gasped as a stone hit her ribs. She fell to the ground and tried to protect herself and the baby. Deagal heard her scream. He ran to where she was and saw her on the ground.

"Hey, leave her alone." Deagal ordered. The people didn't listen. Deagal ran to Avalon and helped her up. Then a rock hit Avalon's womb. Avalon gasped and cried out in pain. "I said stop!" The people stopped. "Her father will know about this."

"She's a witch just like her mother." The woman hissed.

"You're the witch. You will pay for what you've done."

The people ran away.

"Deagal, I think it's time."Avalon whimpered.

"What?" Deagal wondered.

"The baby, it's time."

Deagal picked Avalon up and carried her to the house. Merlin saw them and ran to them.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"She was stoned. Now, she's about to give birth." Deagal answered. Deagal took Avalon inside and put her on her bed. Avalon groaned and whimpered painfully. Merlin held one hand while Deagal held her other hand. Hunith and Gaius came in.

"It's ok, sweetie. You'll be fine."

"It hurts so bad." Avalon whimpered.

"You'll be fine."

A few hours later, Avalon finally gave birth to a crying baby girl.

"It's a girl." Deagal whispered.

"There's another, Deagal." Avalon panted. An hour later, she gave birth to another baby girl.

"Twin girls."

"I know. I'm so tired."

Hunith had been helping Avalon while Merlin held the first girl. Hunith wrapped up the second girl and then handed her to Avalon. Merlin gave the other baby girl to Deagal.

"They're beautiful." Deagal whispered.

"They look like you." Avalon replied.

"Yes but one has your eyes."

"Annabella and Isabella. Annabella is the oldest and Isabella is the youngest."

"I like that."

"You two did a very good job today." Merlin whispered. He kissed Avalon's forehead. Then he kissed the twins' forehead.

"Thank you, dad. I feel so tired." Avalon sighed.

"We all are."

Annabella started crying and thrashing.

"She's hungry." Merlin said.

"I guess I should feed her." Avalon sighed.

"I'll help you, Avalon." Hunith suggested. The boys left the room. Deagal took Isabella. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He held Isabella and smiled. Merlin sat next to him.

"She looks like you. She has your eyes too." Merlin sighed.

"Yes, she does." Deagal replied.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_**Drugs pt.23**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

AN hour later, Hunith came out.

"She's done feeding Annabella and she wants to feed Isabella." Hunith said. Deagal handed Isabella to Hunith. Hunith took Isabella to Avalon. Avalon fed Isabella. When she was done, she tried to rest. The next day, Avalon woke and saw Merlin sitting on the bed holding Annabella.

"How do you feel, Avalon?" Merlin asked.

"Better. Did she wake up?" Avalon wondered.

"Yeah. She was crying a bit. came in and took care of her. Deagal has Isabella. He wanted to take Annabella but Isabella wanted her daddy so he's in the living room trying to calm her down."

"Ok."

"Get some rest. You look really tired."

"Ok."

When Avalon was up and about, Merlin dealt with the had the villagers who had hurt Avalon in front of him.

"All of you have committed treason. You were warned but yet you did not listen." Merlin explained. "The punishment is death. Some of you have children of your own. Are you willing to make them orphans because of your foolishness? I will let you have a choice. Repent and leave here with your family or face death."

Merlin questioned each of them and all of them chose death. Merlin looked at his family and at Arthur. He nodded to them and they all went inside the tent.

"How could all of them chose death over family?" Avalon wondered.

"It's called hatred and being stupid." Merlin answered. "What do we do? If we kill them, then ten children lose a parent. 3 will lose everything and will be orphans. 10 parents will lose their spouse."

"Let's ask them. It is their relative."

"Avalon has a good point." Balinor said. "It should be the family's choice for the person's punishment."

"Ok." Arthur sighed. They questioned the family's and all said death for their relatives. When they were done, they brought in all of the children.

"All of you have parents that done something really bad. Your other parents have chosen for them to die but we think that they are forgetting about you. We won't you to convince your parents to chose banishment over death. Go talk to them." Merlin explained. The kids talked to their parents who were going to face death. All tried to convince their parents but it didn't work. Merlin sighed and looked at his family.

"We've tried all we can. They want to face death so I guess they should face death." Balinor sighed.

"Mother, can you watch the three kids that will become orphans?"

"Yes." Hunith replied. So the criminals were killed. Hunith watched the kids that became orphans. When the execution was over, Merlin went to the three kids.

"I'm sorry. We'll give you a place to stay and try to find you a permanent home." Merlin said.

"Ok." The oldest boy answered. The little girl hugged Merlin and cried. Merlin hugged her and looked up at Hunith. Hunith went to Balinor.

"Balinor, I want to adopt them. They need a home." Hunith whispered.

"Are you sure?" Balinor wondered.

"Yes."

"OK. I'll talk to Merlin."

Merlin hugged Morgana and looked at her.

"I hope we find a home for them." Morgana sighed.

"I would say that we could adopt them but we have our four and we have to help Avalon." Merlin answered. Balinor came up.

"Your mother and I want to adopt the kids." Balinor said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. But there isn't a whole lot of room in the house."

"We'll make it work. I'm going to build a house for Hunith."

"Ok."

Merlin went to the three.

"Looks like you have a home. My parents want to adopt you." Merlin said.

"Really?" The little girl gasped.

"Yes." Balinor replied. The girl hugged him. Balinor smiled and hugged her back.

"I can look after myself. I don't need a family." The oldest boy hissed.

"Then we'll be friends but you will live with us. What are your names?"

"Rachel." The little girl whispered.

"My name is Cara." The older girl greeted.

"My name is Jared." The oldest boy mumbled.

"Let's get you settled. You will want to rest." Balinor answered. The kids followed Balinor and Hunith. They all went home. Then Gwaine and Percival came running to Merlin.

"Guys, you need to see this." Gwaine panted. Merlin, Balinor, Morgana, and Avalon followed Gwaine. They went to the tent and went inside. A body was on the table.

"They've declared war." Morgana stated.

"We must prepare. Arthur and Leon will train the knights and villagers who want to fight. Balinor and I will train the sorcerers. Morgana, Hunith, Gwen, and Gaius will prepare the medicine and stuff. Avalon and Deagal will get the kids ready." Merlin explained.

"Dad, I can fight. You said that me and Thomas would win the war." Avalon replied.

"Avalon, you just gave birth."

"I can do it."

"No."

"All of us should be ready to fight. Morgana will be able to help Avalon and Deagal more. We should all find people to help us." Arthur answered.

"Ok." Merlin sighed. They all prepared for battle. Avalon, Morgana, and Deagal got all the kids ready. They had several people help them.

* * *

"They are preparing for battle." Agravaine said. "This is the time to attack. If we attack them now, it will be a win."

"Agravaine is right. We should attack now." Karen answered.

"No, we will wait. It will be no fun if we attack now." Nimueh explained.

"Prepare the men for battle. We go tomorrow at dawn." Morgause replied.

"Yes, my lady." Mordred sighed. They prepared for battle.

* * *

That night, everyone met in the basement.

"All the kids are ready. We have food and water ready for multiple days. The beds and bandages are prepared for the injured kids. The pregnant women will be with us." Avalon explained.

"All the sorcerers are ready to fight. We have protected the hospital, villages, and the tunnel where the children will be hiding." Merlin continued.

"Everything is prepared. We have the hospital ready. We have food and water hidden." Hunith answered.

"All the knights and villagers are ready for battle. We have a three dozen men staying up to watch. 3 more dozens will take their place at 2 in the morning." Leon finished.

"We have everything ready. Morgause will most likely attack at dawn so we will need to be ready." Arthur sighed.

"Dad, what about the sidhes?" Avalon wondered.

"They know. I have talked to them. Freya sat that you will have to lead them. They will only follow the lady of the lake and you are now the lady of the lake. Freya has the sidhes ready. When you get the kids to safety, you will help us but only if we really need you." Merlin stated.

"Ok."

"Merlin, I can stop Morgause. I know her limit. I can help." Morgana said.

"I do too." Merlin sighed.

"No, if she has Nimueh, she will be at least five times more powerful."

"We can handle it."

The next morning, everyone was up before dawn. Then they saw Nimueh and Morgause in the valley.

"It's time. Get everyone ready." Merlin said.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**Drugs pt.24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They got everyone ready. Avalon, Deagal, and Morgana had just gotten the kids and pregnant women to safety when Morgause's men attacked. Avalon watched ad Merlin and Arthur fought. She saw that Thomas was missing. She ran to the house.

"Avalon, get back." Deagal exclaimed. He followed her. There was an explosion near the house. Deagal grabbed Avalon and pulled her to the ground. When it past, Avalon got up. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get Thomas." Avalon yelled. They went inside, got Thomas, and ran outside. They were nearly hit by debris but Avalon stopped it with her magic. She looked up and saw Merlin surrounded by men but he was unable to use his magic. Then he saw the cuff. "Take care of Thomas. I need to help dad."

"Be careful."

"I will."

They kissed and then Avalon ran to Merlin. When she got to him, she saw the men beating him. Agravaine was leading them.

"Leave him alone." Avalon ordered.

"You're not strong enough to stop us." Agravaine laughed. Then she felt a cuff be placed on her writ. She gasped and saw Helios laughing at her.

"You stupid girl." Helios hissed. "You should have stayed with us."

 _"Use the water. You are the Lady of the Lake. You can command the water. No cuff can stop you." Freya explained._

"You forgot one thing about me. I am more powerful than my parents combined and I can do this." Avalon said. Then she commanded the water to cover Helios, Agravaine and the men surrounding them. They looked up and were drowned by the water. Avalon and Merlin did not drown. The cuffs fell off and they looked at each other. Then Nimueh and Morgause appeared.

"You may have killed them but you won't defeat us so easily." Morgause warned.

"Same here. You may have made our lives horrible but you can't kill us." Merlin answered. Nimueh and Morgause chanted a spell and a tornado appeared and went to Avalon and Merlin. Avalon made a tornado of water that defeat their tornado. Merlin made a tornado of fire and threw it at Morgause and Nimueh. They blocked but couldn't block Avalon's. When it hit them, Merlin and Avalon used their magic to make a ring of fire around the women. Morgause disappeared and reappeared behind them. Merlin turned to face her.

"We've been through this before. Haven't we, Merlin?" Nimueh said.

"Yes, but that was many years ago."

"Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed."

"For you but not for me."

Then Merlin felt himself get lifted off his feet and thrown at a wall. He hit his head and shock took over. He fell to the ground unconscious. Avalon gasped and ran to him.

"Dad!" Avalon exclaimed. She kneel down next to him and tried to wake Merlin but he didn't wake.

"Any last words?" Morgause hissed.

"Leave her alone, Morgause." Morgana ordered.

"Sister, why have you done this?"

"Because I love Merlin. I've loved him before I knew you."

"What should we do, Morgause? She has betrayed us." Nimueh asked.

"I'll tell you what I'll do." Avalon hissed as she stood up. Morgause and Nimueh looked at her. " **Audi vocem meam et aqua. Nocebit, qui nocuere, sequor.** "

The water came and covered Morgause and Nimueh. Before they could do anything, the water filled their lungs. Avalon let the water go and Morgana burned the remains. Morgana went to Merlin and shook him. Merlin moaned slightly.

"Go. They need your help, Avalon. Merlin won't be able to save them." Morgana said. "You can do it. You have the power of Emrys, and the most powerful high priestess. You are also the Lady of the Lake."

Avalon kissed Merlin's cheek and then kissed Morgana's cheek. She got up and ran to the horses. She grabbed one and rode to the top of a hill. She ran into several of Morgause's army but killed them. When she got to the hill, she got off her horses and looked down at the battle. When she saw Camelot's army being surrounded, she killed the enemies. When she had killed the men surrounding Leon and Lancelot, they looked at the hill.

"Who is that?" Leon asked.

"It's Avalon." Lancelot answered. "Come on. There is work to be done."

They went back to fighting. Cenrid and Kanen saw her.

"We must stop her before she destroys our army." Cenrid warned.

"Let's go. She can't hold out for long. She's a child." Kanen replied. They went to the hill. When they got there, they quietly walked up behind her and tried to stab her but Avalon moved out of the way. The sword cut her. Avalon gasped and clutched her side. Merlin, Morgana, and Deagal saw it. Deagal went to Merlin and Morgana.

"She's wounded. She won't be able to hold the army off by herself." Merlin said.

"We have to help her." Deagal answered.

"Ok. Deagal, let's go. Morgana, go tell Gaius. Avalon and I will need to be treated quickly."

They did as they were told. Merlin and Deagal rode to the hill. They saw Avalon fighting against the sword's power.

"No, it can't be." Avalon groaned.

"Yes, it is, child. This blade was forged in a dragon's breath." Cenrid replied. "Morgause knew that if someone got to you or Emrys that we wouldn't be able to stop you so she put a curse on the blades as well. You won't be able to use any of your powers."

"We have to help her." Deagal whispered. He tried to get up but Merlin grabbed him.

"No, look at her eyes and hands." Merlin warned. Deagal looked and saw that Avalon's eyes were turning gold and that her hands were covered in a golden light. Avalon looked up at Cenrid and Kanen. She raised a hand to them. "That's it. You can do it, Avalon."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Avalon groaned and a ball of fire hit Cenrid in the chest killing him. Avalon stood up.

"Impossible." Kanen gasped. He grabbed his sword and kept cutting Avalon. Avalon wasn't phased by it.

"It's time for this to end." Avalon ordered. She released all of her magic and it killed the enemies. Merlin stood up and smiled at Avalon. Deagal stood up and looked at Avalon.

"What are you doing? What is this?"

"It's magic in it's purest form." Merlin explained. "Nothing can stop it. It cannot be tamed or controlled."

"I will find a way to control it. All the power will be mine." Kanen hissed.

"Never."

Avalon killed Kanen. When it was over, she collapsed. Merlin and Deagal ran to her side. Merlin pulled her close.

"I didn't kill them all. I didn't stop Mordred, dad." Avalon panted.

"Shh, it's ok. We can handle him. Let's get you in bed. You need to be cared for." Merlin whispered.

"SO do you."

"I know."

They got on the horses and rode to the house. Mordred was still alive. His target was Arthur and Gwaine knew it. He stopped Mordred.

"If I were you, I would let me go." Mordred hissed.

"Nope. I've waited to do this for so long." Gwaine answered.

"So have I."

The two fought for several minutes. Gwaine was finally able to pushed Mordred to the ground. When Modred had fallen, Gwaine stabbed him.

"This time, you will die and stay dead." Gwaine ordered.

Mordred smiled and died. Morgana saw Merlin, Avalon, and Deagal and ran to them. She hugged Merlin and they kissed. Morgana pulled away and hugged Avalon. Arthur went to them and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. The two smiled at each other. Leon and Elyan ran up to them.

"We won the battle." Elyan exclaimed.

"And we won the war. Thanks to Avalon." Arthur said.

"What about the dragon? He said that Thomas and I would win the war." Avalon wondered.

"He meant that the daughter of Emrys and the son of the Once and Future King would help start a new era. The era of Peace. The time of Albion."

TBC

 **Yeah, I went back and realized that I missed some things. I forgot that the Merlin and Morgana's youngest was to be named Freya or Gorlois. Sorry, but this isn't the end so I'll make it work.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Drugs pt.25**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Everyone celebrated winning the war. All that Kilgarrah had said came to pass. Merlin and Morgana had another boy and named him Gorlois. Balinor and Hunith had a girl and a boy named Melissa and Mason. Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine got married and started their own families. They all got jobs and lived a modern life. Lancelot did not marry but he was a good friend and uncle. When Avalon was 18, she and Deagal got married. One night, they were talking.

"What are you thinking about?" Avalon asked.

"Us. I know you love living here with your parents and I do too but I want to start a family with you and there isn't room to do it." Deagal sighed.

"I know."

"There's a house two minutes away. It will need to be fixed but it's big enough."

"Let's do it."

They talked Merlin and Morgana who understood. They bought the house and everyone helped them fix it up. When it was all fixed, they had a party. Merlin gave Avalon something.

"What is it?" Avalon wondered.

"Open it." Merlin replied. Avalon opened it and saw that it was a piece of wood with her and Deagal's favorite verse on it.

"Dad, I love it. Thank you."

They hugged. Deagal came out and saw the present.

"It's awesome. Come on, let's go put it up." Deagal answered. They put it up where everyone would see it. They enjoyed the party. Morgana went to Merlin.

"Our little girl is all grown up." Morgana sighed.

"I know. I am so proud of her and Deagal. I will miss waking up and seeing them but they live close enough so that we can see them daily." Merlin replied.

"SO what do we do now?"

"Live life and have as may kids as we can."

"Ok."

They kissed. Several months later, Avalon had a boy and they named him Ethan. Everyone celebrated the birth of Ethan. They all lived their lives together as a family. Everything was different but no one would change a thing. The night after Ethan was born, Deagal was holding Avalon who was feeding Ethan. Deagal rubbed Ethan's chest.

"He is so adorable." Deagal whispered.

"He looks like his daddy." Avalon answered.

"But he has his mommy's eyes."

"Yes, he does. Are the girls in bed?"

"No. They are over at your parents. They said that the three of us needed time together. I said that it was ok."

"I want another boy."

"I want another girl."

"How about both?"

"When Ethan is one."

"Ok."

"I love you." Deagal sighed.

"Me too." Avalon replied. The two kissed happily and watched Ethan. Over at Merlin and Morgana's house they were watching a movie with Arabella and Isabella. The girls had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Merlin covered them up and smiled. He sat next to Morgana and they curled up.

"They look some much like Deagal." Morgana giggled.

"Yes, they do." Merlin answered.

"It was a good idea to have them over so that Deagal and Avalon could have time with Ethan."

"Well, they need it and I did want to spend time with my granddaughters."

"You always do."

They kissed and finished watching the movie. Their kids came over and sat on their laps. When all the kids were asleep, Merlin and Morgana put them to bed.

THE END

 **I wanted to end with something sweet. I hope you have enjoyed the story. My song to end this story is The Call by Regina Spektor.**


End file.
